Fairest: Wars
by Daerwyn
Summary: Sequel to Fairest: Beast. The Volturi have stormed White manor, demanded all of Voldemort's children dead, as well as Dite and Voldemort himself. This is now a war or love for one another and hate for the other side. Who betrayed who this time?
1. Chapter 1

Here we are my wonderful readers. A sequel to WFBR2: B&TB. I'm so glad I could actually finish this chapter where I wanted it. Yes, before you review, this is Alice's vision, about a year and a half too late. Hope you like! READ AND REVIEW, please!

* * *

Wandless magic. What was that spell Tom was teaching me? It was right after we were married. It started with a H. Har, no. Ham-No! What was it.

Tom's grip tightened on me as he waited for the impact. He forgot the spell.

"Humurous Legento!" I whispered, grabbing Tom's hand and holding it up with mine. Our fingers, interlocked, produced a large light that surrounded Edward, like a cage.

"Stupify!" a voice shouted. I shoved Tom out of the way. The spell barely grazed my skin. My head lifted and I stared into Harry's green eyes.

"What is the dog doing out, dear?" I asked so everyone could hear. Tom straighted and grabbed my arm. "He isn't house trained."

Harry strided forward, stopping just next to Edward. "The entire Volturi is waiting just outside for my word to storm these halls and kill everyone inside."

I swallowed down my fear. "How did you get out of the cellar?"

"Edward got him out," Tom murmured. "I had a bad feeling earlier, but I thought it was nothing."

"The wards were down for the Cullen's," I whispered. "And Jane and Alec."

"It gave him perfect access," Tom agreed. I straightened my back as I looked over Harry.

"You don't look a day older than the day you died," I remarked.

"Oh, I know," he said lightly. He looked me over. "And you look as beautiful as the day of our wedding."

"That was the worst day of my life, now that I look back," I remarked.

"Do you wizarding laws, Bella?" Harry asked conversationally.

"Yes," I replied slowly. "I studied them for a year."

"Interesting. Do you know Wizarding Marriage laws?"

I nodded once more, "Where you getting at?"

Tom's grip on my arm tightened, "If she's married after your death, that laws doesn't apply."

Harry smirked, "Unless the spouse cheats on another."

"You cheated on me with that Weasley whore!" I hissed. "The marriage law states that once a partner is dead, they are allowed to remarry. I remarried. The law also states that if loved by your new partner, and should your old partner return, you can stay with your new partner."

"Unless," Harry said smugly. "The old partner and the person its subject to signed a contract."

"I never signed a contract!" I hissed.

"Our marriage certificate said we were bound for eternity," Harry smiled. "And you never had children with him."

I laughed, "I have three wonderful, adorable, and magnificent children with Tom. You were misinformed."

"That's a lie," Harry hissed. "Show me the proof!"

"They're in the dining room! They're alive, healthy! You can do a DNA test for all I care!" I cried.

Harry smirked, "That's all I needed to know. Thank you. Aro!"

"No," I breathed. He tricked me into telling him where the heirs of Salazar Slytherin were. I let go of Tom and apparated with a click. I landed in the dining room. "Take them to my bedroom," I ordered the elves. "Hurry! All the children!"

I grabbed Salazar and tried to apparate. I couldn't. Tom must have had the elves place an anti-apparation spell on the place as soon as I left the ballroom. I watched as the elves apparated and held out my hand. "Take me back to the ballroom, next to Tom, where I belong."

The elf, whose name I didn't know, grabbed my hand and apparated. I landed and my gown swished below my feet. The elf left in an instant as the vampires came into the ballroom. They were in Volturi uniforms.

"Who is this?" Harry asked.

"My son," I growled. I clutched Salazar to my chest, desperate for him to shrink and be safe from harm.

"Don't you mean, our son?" Harry said, his eyes locked on Zar.

"No, I mean the Dark Lord and I's son," I growled back. Tom linked hands with me.

His words rang through my head. I'd lay down my own life if it meant that our children would be safe.

"Tom, you can't," I gasped. He tightened his grip on my hand before letting go and pushing me behind him.

"Apparate!" Tom ordered everyone. "Everyone, except you," Tom said, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"Tom, you can't!" I cried.

"Get her out of here," Tom ordered someone behind me. "The elves will take the children to the safe house. All of your children. Apparate her away."

"No!" I cried, tears springing in my eyes. Arms locked around my waist, preventing me from moving foward to touch him. "Tom, I can't leave you-"

His eyes met mine, showing me so much love, "I love you. Please, leave."

"I love you too," I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks. "Please, be careful."

He gave a tight nod, "And don't do anything stupid!" I said before whoever had me apparated. We landed in the middle of the woods. I looked to my left and saw it was Blaise.

"Where are we?"

"In the woods just outside the manor. We have to walk to the safe house," Blaise explained.

I nodded and started to walk, my arms tight around Zar to keep him warm. The winter air was freezing and I saw snow falling to the ground from the sky. Goosebumps were on my skin and I started to shiver slightly as we walked.

Something warm touched my shoulders, causing me to jump. When I realized it was Blaise's jacket, I murmured, "Thank you. But you're going to freeze."

"I'm not going to let you freeze, besides, we can afford for me to lose a finger. We can't afford yours," he smiled.

"Where's Bella?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"She'll joining us up here in a moment," Blaise murmured. He didn't look cold, as I glanced at him. He looked hot, actually. Like he was sweating, not like cute.

I could just see Bella's face glowing slightly in the moonlight. As soon as the clouds covered the moon, the snow seemed to fall further.

Bella's face slowly contorted into horror. A twig snapped behind me and Blaise fell to the ground. I spun around and saw Heidi. Oh shit. Her teeth removed themselves from Blaise's neck and she eyed me as she stood up. Blood dripped from her chin to the white snow, making the once innocent scene look murderous.

"All we want is you, Isabella," Heidi whispered. "No one has to die if you hand yourself over."

"No," I whispered. I took a step back, towards Bella. Bella had to have had her wand now. There's no way she could have gone farther into the woods by apparation without it.

"Your son can't live, Isabella," Heidi said, trying to coax me.

I narrowed my eyes at her and took another step back.

"You can't kill my son. I'd never let my son die, no matter which one it is. How do you know that this is the one you want?"

"He smells like his father," Heidi sneered. "I'm not daft. Hand over the child and we will let you live."

"Bella, run, the safe house is vampire barred," I whispered to my left, where Bella was standing. Heidi glared at me. Bella clutched her wand and pictured the safe house in her head, apparating on the spot. I stared at Heidi. She was angry.

She lunged herself at me and I tried to run, but she grabbed me and threw me over her shoulder, grabbing Zar from my arms. "No!" I screamed.

Zar started to cry and Heidi threw me to the ground. "Thank you for your cooperation."

"No!" I cried, struggling to get up in my large dress. "Don't you dare-"

She sauntered over to me, grabbed a handful of my hair, and twisted. All I saw was darkness, a split second after, with the vision of Heidi laughing and Zar crying and desperately reaching for me forever etched in my mind.

* * *

How do you like? Kind of an adventurous first chap, I know. But hey? What kind of author would i be not to give my readers a great chapter? A pretty bad one, that's what. So, here you go! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

VPOV:

Aro was trying to discuss a deal. If I get my magic stripped, he'd leave all of my family alone. I wouldn't stand for it. Because if he broke on his deal, I'd be defenseless and he'd still harm Dite.

Just as I thought her name, a horrible feeling came to me. It felt as though a piece of my soul shattered.

"No," I growled. "You killed her!"

Aro backed up, "Who?"

I narrowed my eyes, "You killed my wife, Dite. You killed her."

"Ah, Bella's death must have been an unfortunate incident of uncooperation. I assure you then, that Salazar is in the capable hands of Heidi."

"Just because Dite didn't cooperate doesn't mean she'd have to die! And what are you going to do with my son?" I demanded. Dite couldn't be dead. I promised her safety.

A blonde vampire appeared a second later, holding a familiar emerald green shaw in her hands.

"I have the child," She said to Aro. Just then did I realize why that shaw was familiar. It was Dite's. I suddenly felt sick. Not only did they kill my wife, but they had my son.

"Don't you dare do anything to my son," I growled.

"You're not in the position to be threatening me."

I chuckled, "I believe I am." I raised my right hand, my wand hand, and murmured under my breath, "Humurous Legento." Before they could move, they were incased in silver bars, unbreakable by any force other than me, or in Edward's case, Dite. My eyes rested on Harry Potter.

"You do realize, that your precious ex-wife is dead?" I told him. "And that you are the one that caused it."

He paled, "No."

I glared at him, "You killed the only woman I will ever love. You killed the mother of your children and mine. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I loved her more than anything, and if Ginny hadn't have placed the impero curse on me, I would have never have let her go," Harry pleaded. "Is there a way to bring her back? Anything. I'll give up everything, as long as she's brought back."

I ignored him and walked over to Heidi. Her arms were stuck outside of the cage, and the spell prevented her from bringing my son in. I took my son from her hands and clutched him to my chest. He was freezing. The green shaw was thin, and wouldn't have even kept Dite warm.

"Will you give up wanting her?" I said softly.

"I'll always love her," Potter answered. "But," Potter took a breath. "She can decide. If you bring her back, she can decide who she wants to be with. I'm willing to do that much. And when she picks me, I'll let her have visitation rights."

"You sound pretty confident in yourself," I remarked.

"We were together for eleven years," Potter replied. "I have complete faith she'll pick me."

If only he knew how much she hates him right now, I mused. "And if she picks me, I'll allow visitation rights as well."

"Is she marked?" Harry Potter asked cautiously.

I just grinned, "You'll just have to see for yourself."

There was silence as he stared at the child in my arms.

Potter looked at me, "Well?"

"I could do the same thing my mother did to you, but it will take days at the least," I said, rubbing Zar's back with my hand. "Dite will be brought back to life just as she was before she died, making the transition easier and shorter."

Potter relaxed, "She still loves me."

"Perhaps, but she married me for love, not for any other reason."

Potter just glared at me. "Bring her back."

I apparated without even a second of hesitation.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

I landed in the woods. The frigid air was torture on Zar, but I opened my jacket and slipped him inside. He'd stay warm, even if I had to freeze myself. I closed my eyes, trying to find her. I could sense her still. The necklace she wore, the one that was my mother's, I could sense her.

I came across her body just fifty feet to the north of where I landed. The sight brought my heart shattering to pieces. She looked peaceful, almost as if she was asleep. I knelt down on the frozen ground and pulled the black jacket that was around her shoulders, closer, trying to keep her warm. Her skin was already ice cold.

Using my fingers, I shakily moved a stray piece of hair from her face to behind her ear. Placing a feather light kiss on her lips, I put an arm around her waist and apparated to the resurrection room.

The air was warm and crisp. I conjured a small arm chair and placed Zar on it, before supporting Dite in my arms, bridal style. The basin in the middle of the room was like a large bathtub. With a wave of my hand, the water turned on and I lowered Dite in. The water turned a rich rose color and then a dark green.

"Resurectum Homosabium," I murmured, running a hand down Dite's arm, in the water. "Aphrodite Aurora Riddle, nee Tonks."

The tub glowed a brilliant gold before turning a silver, then back to its white marble. Dite's lion necklace wasn't running any longer. It had been at the ball, and it would always for as long as her heart beat. But this only proved what my worst nightmare's had been, she was dead.

I stayed by her side for five days, waiting for some sign she was coming back to life. On the sixth, my mark burned and I was summoned. I wrote a note saying I was in the dining hall, her wand laying on top. I apparated with Zar on my arm and landed just in the foyer. I walked to the dining hall, feeling empty inside.

My eyes flitted across my followers. Blaise was gone, in which Bella had retrieved his body and placed it in the resurrection room, to be resurrected when Dite was finished. Everyone else except for Remy, and a few of the lower ranked followers were here. Remy had betrayed me to the Order, and was not worth the resurrection. The lower rank meant nothing to me.

"My Lord," everyone murmured. "My Prince."

They had started to call Zar their prince from the day he turned five months old. Much to my amusement.

"Sit, all of you."

"Where is Our Lady?" someone asked.

My eyes turned to Draco, who had moved in just across the hall from Bellatrix.

"She's currently almost healed."

"She was hurt?" Someone gasped.

"She died," I replied, gritting my teeth. "She should be back to normal in a few days time." Hopefully. "What is it?"

"Edward Cullen and the Volturi that are not in league with us were killed and their ashes are in the fireplace in the ballroom," Johnathon said. "There is no longer a threat to us, besides the Order."

"Miss Granger," I said to the newest member. "What is the Order's numbers in loss?"

Hermione's red-rimmed eyes met mine, "My Lord, the Order lost five. Kingsley, Molly, Ron, Bill, and Dean." She had joined, Hugo and Rose staying next to Draco, since Ronald's death. She said she would have divorced him anyways. He was always abusing her and her children, occasionally Dite's if she couldn't stop it.

"And the entire Volturi is wiped out, Johnathon?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes, My Lord. We made sure. We asked Jane and Alec, and they have firmly stated that the ones that had showed were the only members that there were."

"And Edward Cullen is for sure dead, this time?" I asked. He had escaped more once before.

"Yes, My Lord. I killed him myself," Tonks replied.

I nodded, "Very well. All of you, keep an eye out for Order attacks. You are all dismissed. When Aphrodite's return is made, I will tell you immediately."

"Yes, My Lord," They responded. "Thank you."

Bellatrix and Tonks took Salazar and left to go to Isis and Athena's room

They left with a bow and I returned to the resurrection room, making sure, no one, not even Potter in his invisibility cloak, was following. Harry Potter was residing with the Order, under his protection.

The sight when I entered the Resurrection room was shocking. She was alive.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

I rushed to her side and eased her out of the tub, preventing her from slipping.

"Merlin," she moaned, rubbing her neck, "What happened?"

"You died," I replied, hugging her. "I'm so glad you're back."

"I died?" She squeaked. "No, I was walking with Blaise to meet with Bella, and then Heidi attacked us. She killed Blaise just as we reached Bella and as I was about to run, I told Bella to apparate and she took Zar and - Oh, yes, I remember." She let go and looked at me. "Tom, are you alright?"

I gave her a weak smile, "I'm better now that you're back. It took longer than it should have and I was worried and I didn't know if it was going to work and-"

"How much did you sleep?" she whispered, tracing her finger lightly under my eye.

I looked down sheepishly.

"Tom, you can't have stayed up for Merlin knows how long straight! Do you know how unhealthy that is!" she chided.

I chuckled, "I couldn't sleep knowing you weren't well."

"I'm fine now, that's it, you are going to rest. Come on, let's go."

"Wait," I murmured, grabbing her arm. "Potter and I made a deal."

She tensed at the name, "I choose you," she said immediately. "Tom, I love you and he's my past. I love you. I don't care what the deal was, but I'll only chose you."

"The deal was that you'd chose one of us," I chuckled. "And whoever you didn't pick would give you visitation rights to their children that lives with them. I-I was worried that - and he said that since you'd been together longer you might - and-"

"Tom," she murmured.

"And I was almost near killing him so you couldn't pick him and-"

"TOM!" She shouted. She grabbed my other arm. "I chose you. I choose you and I will always want only you! Why are men so thick headed!"

I chuckled and pressed my lips to hers, "Because we're worried about why we feel this way."

"Feel what way?" she whispered against my lips.

"In love."

She laughed, "Is the big bad Dark Lord going mushy?"

I growled and pressed her to me, "Never."

"Good," she panted. "Let's get you some rest."

She laced her fingers with mine and led me to the door. She froze all of the sudden. Her head slowly turned towards me. "Zar, is he? Oh god, please tell me he's not. Is he?"

Tears laced her eyes. I smiled softly, "He's fine. Thanks to your quick thinking at the ball, I remembered the spell I taught you and stopped the Volturi from even moving an inch. The blonde vampire had just returned and she had Zar. He's safe. He's with Bella and Tonks."

"What about Blaise, how is- oh," her eyes rested on his form just to the left of the door. "Can we like-"

"I was going to as soon as you came back," I cut her off.

She sighed in relief, "He stopped me from freezing to death out there with Zar. While your resting, I'll-"

"You have to call a meeting to let everyone know you're ok. And that should be done by tomorrow afternoon. So tomorrow morning deadline. And-"

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Five days. Its now your sixth, if you count exactly."

"Tomorrow's New Year's Eve."

I smiled, "We're going to be hosting a New Years Ball to celebrate our victory in destroying the Volturi and Edward is dead, yes. Also, to celebrate your return."

"Oh god," she moaned. "I have to organize a ball in twenty four hours! Alright, Slytherin colors this time? Green and silver? Those are New Years-ish. And maybe some gold. Fireworks or none? Is that too much? Too Muggle? And of course, ball gowns. I'll have to get the elves to make us all one, and I'd hate to do that. There are so many girls that live here. Are the children to attend this one? Yes? No? What food should we have? Should there be a feast before hand, around eight? That would be nice. And should they bring their children - Oh my Merlin! Did any of their children die?"

I chuckled, "Alright, deep breath. Don't over exert yourself." She took a deep breath and blushed slightly. My hand cupped her cheek, my thumb rubbing the blush gently. "The colors can be whatever you decide. The elves will send out invitations as soon as you tell them what. Fireworks are fine. As for the dresses, well, there is that room that shows whatever you want. So, you can ask for a gown gallery, and there you are, for everyone, take them on a free shopping trip, if you will. I don't want you to leave the house. Not yet. The Children can attend if they wish. Dinner would be nice, if you want to do that much. No, no ones children died. The elves took them directly to the safe house."

She signed in relief, "Thank god. Who died?"

"On which side?"

"The Order first," she said softly, "Then-"

"Molly, Ronald, Kingsley, Dean, and Bill."

She nodded mutely, but she flinched at Molly's name. I knew Molly was like a mother to her when Narcissa had disowned Dite.

"And the Death Eaters?"

"A few of the lesser ranked, and Remy."

"Remy was a betrayer from the beginning. If only I'd have seen it," she sighed.

"And well Blaise, but he'll be good as new soon."

"Bella must be devastated."

I shook my head, laughing, "She knows he'll be resurrected and she's just waiting it out."

She grinned, "Sounds so much like her, its scary, actually. I should have known she'd be like that. Now, I have to stop stalling you. I have to plan a ball I just found out about, get the invites out, and summon a meeting. Check the kids-"

"James and Torah are living here, by the way. They moved here as soon as they were released from the safe house," I interrupted.

She nodded to me, "Alright, and I have to figure out the menu, get at least the required four courses in. I have to decorate the ball room and the dining room." She smiled at looked at me. "And I have to make sure my husband gets to bed so that he's fully rejuvinated."

I chuckled and linked arms with her, suddenly feeling very tired. "Let's go."

A soft feather kiss touched my cheek, for as soon as my body hit the bed, I was in dreamland.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

DPOV:

"Alright, little ones," I said to the elves. "We have twenty hours to make this manor perfect. I want invitations sent out to every single Death Eater that will be at the meeting today. That will be fifty four. I want them to say exactly this." I placed a piece of parchment on the kitchen counter.

"I need the meals to be prepared by the dinner tomorrow night at eight. Which means, I need seven courses. Soup, salad, appetizer, chicken, steak, pork, and dessert. I will send you specific instuctions on what to make via Hum and Trella. They will over see tomorrow nights meals and services. We are to feed a hundred or more people, not including the residence of this house. The men and their wives, as well as their children, should they come."

"When should the invites be sent out?" Kinks asked.

"By eleven tonight, which means we have two hours. All of you, make enough invitations to be sent out by the meeting. Quickly! All of you, start."

They scrambled and started to copy the parchment I had compiled. "On green paper, if you please. And seal it with the seal in silver wax. Thank you."

I ran to the resurrection room, placing Blaise in the tub, "Resurectum Homosabium. Blaise Johnathon Zambini."

When the tub stopped glowing, I grabbed my wand from the table and flew out the door and to the ball room. I flicked my wand in every direction, making silver and green garland twirl around the columns. There was a large silver ball that floated in the middle of the ceiling where the time until midnight tomorrow night was counting down. There were black couches along the walls so people could sit down and chat. As soon as I finished, I was relieved to see that I was just over an hour in decorating.

Placing my hand to my mark, I called all of the Death Eaters. I sat at my usual seat, keeping Tom's from even being touched while he was asleep. When eyes rested on me, they murmured their greeting and gratitude for my safe return.

Everyone was here just as the clock struck eleven.

"I do not know what the Dark Lord has told you," I started, standing up, "But I have returned from death. Currently, the Dark Lord has decided to host another ball. I know the last ball was proven disasterous. But none of the Order members will be invited. Only us and your wives. The elves are currently handing out your invitations. I know that the notice is short, and for that I hope to be forgiven, but it will be the start of the Dark Lord and I's annual New Year's Ball, in hopes that we can make up for the Christmas Ball.

"Now, if your wives are in need of a new gown, have them apparate to the foyer at exactly eight o'clock tomorrow morning and I will provide them with a new gown. As a token of my apology for last week. You are allowed to bring your chidren, if you want to, but it is not required. I do, however, require your presence." They nodded. "The dinner starts at eight tomorrow night and the ball will start at ten. Please, inform your wife and RSVP if you are going to be attending dinner and the ball or just the ball. The ball will be required for everyone, for the Dark Lord and I have a few announcements to make that we didn't have a chance to do at the Christmas Ball."

"Will this ball be threat free?" a brave soul asked. My eyes rested on a lesser ranked member from Austria. Everyone in here was charmed so that if they spoke a different language, everyone would understand in their own language.

I nodded, "Only us Death Eaters are allowed. No one else."

"Except for our wives," the person said again.

My eyes narrowed, "Isn't that what I just said five times already? Yes, Death Eaters. Your wives count as Death Eaters as well. Snap to. You're wives are waiting and I'm waiting for your reply. You're dismissed."

The apparated at my agrivation, fearful. Good, that's how Tom keeps them, fearful. If no one does what is asked, they are tortured.

The residence of this house stayed in the dining room. I smiled to them. "I'm back."

I only then realized I was in sweat pants and a tank top, what I had switch to when I took a shower and warmed up from that frozen and sopping dress. It was currently drying.

"You look wonderful!" Tonks cried, hugging me.

"For a dead person, I know," I teased. My eyes rested on Hermione, who smiled at me shyly. "Newly intitiated?" I guessed. "How did you take the mark?"

"A tear here or there, but nothing I couldn't manage," she smiled.

"Good for you. Now, all of you, we need to give you the best gowns before the others get them. First come first serve. Draco, if you'll tell Astoria to meet us at the Room of Requirement, next door to the pool."

He nodded and left. "Sirius, mind fetching Yana? Oh, and where's Jenna?"

Sirius nodded, "Should I just get both?"

I nodded, "If you must. Thank you, Siri! Alright, ladies, let's go."

I nearly skipped to the RoR. It was my favorite place in the world. So many things could appear. Even a full version of Diagon Alley, without the people of course. I closed my eyes and pictured a gown shop, full of ball gowns of all sizes and colors.

"Alright, ladies, here we are," I smiled, opening up the doors. They gasped and rushed to the gowns of their favorite colors first. Astoria looked at me.

"You called for me?" she asked.

"Alright, so there's a ball tomorrow, which I'm sure Draco's told you?" I said, she nodded. "Well, if you don't have a gown, you're welcome to chose any you want from here."

"Thank you, My Lady," she smiled, "But I've already got one. I had a feeling there'd be a ball to commemorate you returning. Which I must say, welcome back."

"You might be the second or third to say that," I laughed. "Alright, well that's all then."

She nodded and walked off. As soon as I walked into the room, the door closed and I was pulled towards a rack. "These are yours to look at first," Bella ordered. "These look best on you, I know."

I rolled my eyes and filed through the dresses. I did like all of them.

"You have to try them all on!" Bella stressed. Over her shoulder, Tonks nodded.

I sighed and migrated towards the back of the RoR, where there were curtains to change behind. The first dress I slipped on was a rose color, that clashed with my brown hair badly, but it was still beautiful. I decided against it and tried on the yellow. The next five dresses I tried on were terrible and just didn't go with me as much as I wanted them to. Just as I was about to leave, a hand popped behind the curtain, a hanger with a large gray bag over whatever was underneath.

I sighed as I unzipped the bag, preparing for the worst. I gasped. The entire skirt was made of a light green silk. The botice was a dark green and was a halter top. What really caught my eyes were the light green flowers that flowed around the waist. As soon as I tried it on, I knew it was the one.

I took it off and placed it back on the hanger. Placing the teal dress, which I had tried on just before, over it, so no one could see the green dress. I smiled as I exited the dressing room.

"I have my dress ladies, now let's get you yours," I smirked as soon as Yana and Jenna stepped through the doors.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please!


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the girls got their dresses, I let them go, as long as they didn't enter the ballroom or dining room until dinner started and then the ball started. I decorated the dining room as beautifully as I could muster. On the back of every chair, emerald and silver ribbons tied into an elegant bow.

The table had silver plates. The centerpiece was a sculpture of a snake, created with silver and gold metal. I sat back and admired my work.

Truly Slytherrin material. It wasn't too green, but not too neutral. Perfect.

Owls came near six in the morning with responses. I figured that the Death Eaters' wives were sleeping by the time they returned. Everyone was attending the ball, but only about half were attending dinner. Many had family parties to attend beforehand. Five people attending the ball needed dresses, so they were coming in two hours.

I desperately wanted this ball to be perfect, to make up for last week. The music was selected, the fireworks were prepared to sprout at midnight exactly. The menu!

I dashed to the kitchen.

"Is there anything Mistress needs?" an elf asked.

"I have the menu," I panted. "I'm so sorry I forgot. Alright, just a traditional salad. Then a cream of mushroom soup, handmade as well, no cans. For the others, the appetizer, chicken, steak, pork, make it the best and most delicious thing possible that isn't toxic to humans. For dessert, make thirty five servings of chocolate cream pie. There will only be thirty five people dining with us tonight. I expect it all done and ready to be served by the time the last person finishes the one course. This is how it'll be done. Once everyone finishes one course, you'll take the dirty dishes and replace them with the next course. Kapeesh?"

They nodded and frantically started to get to work. I nodded to Hum and Trella, "You're in charge."

They nodded and scrambled, starting to help get the soup started. The salad, I guess, would be saved for last? I didn't question elf logic, they were smart enough to understand things that not even I did.

I walked, the bag that contained my dress, over my arm and up the stairs. As soon as I opened my bedroom door, my eyes rested on Tom's sleeping form. I smiled to myself and tiptoed to my closet. I placed my dress just behind where my wedding dress was displayed. Tom wouldn't look here to save his life.

I shut the closet door and walked as quietly as possible to the front door. One hand gripped the door frame while the other twisted the door knob slowly. Just as I started to pull it open, an arm wrapped around my waist and flung me backwards, onto the now empty bed.

I laughed, "Tom!"

He chuckled and crawled in after me.

"No, no, no. Five wives are coming and I am going to make sure they have gowns. They'll be here. . ." I looked at the clock on the nightstand and gasped. "Five minutes ago!"

I tried to get out of bed, but he chuckled and grabbed my wrist, "Hey, can I get a peek at your dress?"

I rolled my eyes, "No. Because its bad luck to see the dress before the event. You saw what happened last time."

He released my wrist and sighed, "Fine. I'll just go and-"

I cast an invisibility charm on my dress immediately, and made it so that no one but me could find it. Tom glared at me playfully, I just smirked. I sprinted from the room and found five girls standing in the foyer, looking around. As soon as they saw me, they bowed.

"I'm sorry I was late. Something took longer than I expected. I apologize for my appearance. I was in a little bit of a hurry. Alright, if you'll be so kind to follow me," I said, blushing slightly. I waved my wand and transfigured my sweat pants and tank top to a knee length black dress. I relaxed when I realized I wasn't so embarrassing.

They found their dresses in under ten minutes. What took longer was that they kept thanking me profusely.

"You can keep these. I have no need for them. Please, just get ready. We'll see you at the ball at the latest," I told them.

They left out the front door, where I heard them apparate. The house was ready. Now, all I had to do was get ready and wait.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please!


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, Torah, Koda, pick your dresses. You have an hour. I'll come to your rooms to do your hair and get everything perfect. I'll pick out the twins dresses and whatnot for Zar, but you two need to pick something beautiful. Try on as many as you wish. Alright?"

My two daughters nodded to me and ran off. I went straight to the rack of gowns that were small, toddler size. I picked a dark purple dress, and a yellow. I picked a pair of shoes that matched and left my daughters to pick out their own.

I walked to the twins rooms and smiled at the sight.

Bella was passed out on the floor. Tonks laid next to her, snoring softly. I rolled my eyes at my sister's embarrassment. I'd tease her about it later. Payback for that damn marriage toast. The twins were next to them, sleeping as well, curled up and as dead as ever.

I sighed and set the dresses on the beds, leaving a note to Bella and Tonks, to get them ready. I went to my room and took a quick shower, getting warm and fully rejuvinated. I hadn't slept since I woke up and I knew I was going to be paying for it later. When I exited the shower, I put on a pair of sexy black lingerie and walked into my bedroom, ringing my hair out with a towel.

"Tom!" I scolded. I quickly wrapped the towel in my hands around my body. "If I knew we had company in our bedroom," I started.

"My apologies," the unknown man said. He was sitting on the sofa, Tom to his right, discussing something of importance by the looks of it. The man had black hair and was pale in skin tone. What shocked me the most was his eyes. They were a rainbow of colors. "I found out some information of up-most importance and thought to relay them to the Dark Lord immediately."

"Yes, well, I'll just be leaving you two to business then," I nodded. "Sorry for interrupting."

I disappeared into my closet and shut the door behind me.

"What to wear before hand," I murmured. "What to wear?"

A bark interrupted my thoughts and my face broke into a smile as my eyes landed on Libra. "Libra! What should I wear?"

She licked my hand, then before I could pet her silky black fur, she disappeared into the closet, leaving me to chase after her. I stopped at where my gown was hidden.

"I should wear my gown?" I asked. "You're kidding. But if Tom see's-"

Libra shook her head and nudged the dress with her nose.

"Fine," I sighed. "But I'm putting an illusion charm over it."

Libra disappeared before I could even finish and I sighed, taking the 'cover-up' gown off the hanger and then my evening gown. It fit even more perfectly than it did earlier.

Placing an illusion charm over my beautiful green dress, I emerged from the closet, slipping my shoes on as I walked into my bedroom. The man and Tom were still there. I nodded to them as I left and went to my daughter's rooms. Torah was helping Koda into her dress. I smiled at them. They were really bonding.

"Mum, you look beautiful!" Torah gasped.

"Thanks. You look wonderful. Honey really is your color. Can you try to change your hair color though? Maybe. . . go for a dark black."

She did as I said and I nodded, "Better. Make it curly?"

She did just that and I smiled, "Perfect. Now, let me fix you up so that your perfect."

"Am I going to the ball?"

I nodded. "They're may be some boys your age to dance with. If not, you'll either dance with older men or-"

"But I don't know how to dance," she interrupted.

I smirked, "Why do you think I'm here early, hun? I'm going to teach you and James how to dance in three hours. And then I have to do my hair and get Salazar ready. So, let's do your hair and make-up, then I'll do Koda's, alright?"

She nodded and migrated towards her bathroom, where I saw a full out vanity with makeup and accessories. I moved behind her and started to twist up her hair into an elegant bun.

"Mum?" she said suddenly.

"Hmm?" I hummed, taking a pin out of my mouth and sticking it into her head. She winced.

"Why did you join the Dark Side after Dad died?"

I shrugged, "I fell in love again and married Tom, and well, joining the Dark Side came with the package and I didn't really care. As long as I'm with Tom, I'll do anything for him. Someday, dear, you'll be in love and feel like you can conquer the world."

"But, I mean, like you went against everything you believed in. You left your parents and friends for him."

I shrugged, "Love is sometimes uncontrollable and unforgettable. Torah, when you're in love. . ." I paused and finished the left side of her head. I nodded to myself and started on the right. "Then sometimes you can't do what others say, even though you secretly know its right. Tom, he killed Grandpa Ted, your Dad, and tons of others and I knew this. Everyone told me that I shouldn't go with him to save the Order. But I did because I knew it was in their best interest. And it turned out that . . . someone took advantage of my disappearance and it was what I needed. I needed to be pushed. Your father and I, I knew we weren't going to last. Since that day that I left the Black House that one night, I knew we weren't meant to be. And well, I started to drift over to the Dark Side that day, I guess you could say.

"Torah, what brought on these questions?" I asked.

She bit her lip, "Well, I mean, I just wanted to understand why you did what you did."

"Love," I said simply. "It's the most powerful magic out there and it's also the most dangerous. You can't control who your heart loves. Don't ever let anyone tell you who to love and how. Do what you feel is natural, even if it means leaving me. Eventually, I'll understand, I promise."

"But, you'll be so angry," Torah whispered as I finished her hair. I nodded.

"Probably," I admitted, "But I'll always love you, no matter what. I'll be angry at first, but I'll accept it. You won't be my baby girl anymore. You'll be some charming young man's Torrie-poo."

She blushed and laughed, "Ew! Mum!"

I spun her around so she was facing me and pull out the eyeliner. "Hey, I'm just saying. You won't be embarrassed about it when the time comes. Trust me. I've had my fair share of embarrassing boyfriends."

"I thought you only dated dad. . ." She murmured.

I shook my head, "Nah. I dated this strapping young man that I probably would have married if he hadn't have died. He was before your dad. I was so in love with him that I was forced to drop school and live in the Muggle world. Keith's death devastated me, I was never the same and I probably never will be. He was my first real love." I giggled, "I remember when we just started dating and he called me Trixy. Oh god, I hated it. Eventually he just started to call me Bellsy and Belly-poo. He knew how much I didn't like it, especially in front of my friends."

"Did you ever, like, you know-"

I laughed, "No. I refused to unless I was engaged or married. You're father was my first."

"Oh, I just thought, since you were so in love with him that-"

I shook my head, "It may have seemed that way for some, and he wanted to, believe me, he did, but he respected my wishes. Then there was Edward, but he's dead now too, I assume. Your father. . . well he broke up with Ginny to be with me and it figures she'd want him back. And then there's Tom. And I'm not going to have any more ex's. Tom's going to be the only husband I have for the rest of my life, I swear to it."

"Is it true, though, that you watched Keith die? I mean, I heard some kids at school talk about it, his sisters kids or something, but-"

"Yes," I said softly, putting on some gold eye shadow. "I watched it happen. I distracted him from the duel and an old 'friend' in a sense killed him. He's buried at Hogwarts."

"You really loved him, huh?"

I nodded, "I think he was going to propose to me that year. My sixth year," I shook my head. "I would have undoubtedly said yes then."

"And if he asked you now, what would you say?"

"No," I smiled softly. "I don't love him anymore. Sure, he'll always be there, but well, I've moved on. I'm in love now and I'll never be happier."

"And if he hadn't have died, do you think you would have married dad?"

I was kind of weirded out with her questions of my dating life. I shook my head, "No. The main reason I even got together with Potter was because I was upset after Keith's death and my uninterest in Edward. I sorta always had a thing for Harry, but I confused it for brotherly love. Anyways, enough about me. Tell me, anyone at school you like?"

She blushed, "No."

"That is a flat out lie, and we both know it," I told her. "So, tell me, is he cute? What does he look like?"

She sighed, "He has black hair, tan skin. His eyes are a vibrant blue and he makes me blush like a rose everytime he looks at me. Oh, I'm such a fool! He knows I like him! It's obvious."

"I'm going to help you," I smiled. "This is what you're going to do, ok?"

She nodded, "You'll help me get him to like me?" I pulled out some pink glossy lipgloss and she puckered her lips.

"Well I don't know about getting him to like you, but here's a solution," she nodded, eager. I continued, "You walk up to him and be like 'Hey, my name's Torah. I've seen you around. Want to go to the kitchen and get some butterbeer?' And you know what? He'll instantly be attracted to you."

"Really?" she asked, brightening up. Her grin was so large, she looked like Christmas was extended.

I nodded and smirked. "Go fetch your brother and tell him to bring his suit with him. It's in his closet."

She nodded and left the bathroom, muttering to herself, " I walked over to Koda, who was playing with a Siberian Husky puppy. So Torah did get the dog from 'Santa' afterall. Thank god.

"Koda, dear, come on. I got to get you ready."

I zipped up her dress and started to pin her hair back.

"Hey, mum. I brought the suit," James said, appearing at the door.

"Wonderful. You can change into it in Torah's bathroom. Quickly. I have to teach you two how to dance."

He grumbled but nodded. Torah flopped down on her red bed and watched me do Koda's hair. When I finished, I let Koda take Torah's place. I tossed Torah a pair of heels from her closet. "What's this for?" She asked.

"You have to learn to dance in heels," I smirked. "So, what's this boys name?"

"Harlem," she muttered.

"He's a Slytherrin," James said, exiting the bathroom. "Is this really necessary?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. He looked good. "Smart, James, Smart. And what's his last name, maybe I know his parents?"

"Goyle," James grumbled. "He's a downright git."

"You're just mad because you like Victoire, and Teddy's dating her!" Torah said smugly.

"Oh, I do know his father. Gregory Goyle and I never really got along. Tell me, is Harlem hot? Or is he-"

I stopped when I saw Hydra slither in.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please!


	8. Chapter 8

"He'll be here," Hydra slither. "The boy, Harlem. He's coming."

"Perfect," I told Hydra. I smirked at Torah's confused face. "I get to meet Harlem tonight."

She paled, "Mum, no, please, no!"

I giggled, "Ask him to dance. Your first dance."

She looked like she was going to puke, "Oh god, Mum, you have to teach me to dance, perfectly."

I nodded, "Alright, James, you'll need it the most. You'll be leading the dances if you dance with any girls. Which there will be little girls here. Mothers and their daughters are obsessed with these. Alright, James, grip the girls waist-" he grabbed my waist hard. "No, loosen your grip. Make it so that your hand is just resting on her waist. The other hand is clasped with hers and in the air. Like this."

I nodded and flicked my hand that was resting on his shoulder, turning music on from Torah's computer. "Now, Torah, pay attention to my feet," I instucted. "Memorize these steps. There will only be two dances danced tonight. The waltz and the foxtrot. Now this is the waltz. You just spin around the room. Alright? Now, ready? One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two three."

I stopped counting as James started to get a hang of it. "Now, Torah, while James dances with himself. Alright, rest your hand on the man's shoulder, alright?" She nodded and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Alright, and one two three, one two three." I kept counted and we twirled around the room. She was a quick learner, and only looked at her feet three times.

"Wonderful," I smiled. "Now the foxtrot. It's quick and easy."

Two and a half hours later, they were experts at the two dances. "Now, Torah, James, Granny Andy and I will be teaching you the rest so that you know them by heart for the Valentine's Day Ball, alright? And make sure you are absolutely lively tonight.

"Don't be too shy, but don't be too bold. And if a girl says she's not interested, James, don't pull a Sirius and keep pestering her. And Torah, if a man keeps pestering you, pour your drink on his head and firmly state no. They always get the message after that."

She nodded. "I've got to do my hair," I told them. "Make sure Koda doesn't ruin her dress in the next five hours and please make sure that you don't ruin yours. I'll be back for you in about three hours."

They nodded and I exited their room. I found Bella getting ready in her bathroom.

"Did you put those dresses on the twins?" she nodded, twisting her hair into a French braid.

"Can you do my hair when you finish? I'll do your make up," I compromised.

She smiled, "Of course, my dear one. Let's see. . . Bun? Up? Down?"

"Up, like a French braid, but it doesn't leave the head, you know what I mean?" She nodded and started to braid my hair. When she finished with the braid, she tucked the bottom inside of the top part of the braid and pinned it in place so not even an earthquake will make it come loose." I did my make up quickly, putting on green eyeshadow, much to her confusion, and red lipstick. I changed my hair color to black before pushing her into the seat I had just occupied.

"Your dress is champagne," I murmured. "Black eyeliner and red eye shadow."

Bella sighed, "You make it seem like I have no sense of fashion."

"You do," I smiled, "But you don't have a sense of sexifying your husband."

She rolled her eyes as I applied her make up.

"Viola! Very pretty," I smiled. "Now I have to get Zar."

"Already taken care of. Andy got him at about noon."

I sighed, "Then I'm free. . . everything's set up. All the decorations are up, the rooms done. I think we're fine. . ."

"Did you decorate the foyer?" she asked.

I gasped, "Crap! Alright, I'll do that now. . ."

"And Tom needs to get ready," she murmured.

"Right," I sighed. "Ugh, so much to do!"

"Relax. You'll do fine," she soothed. I nodded and rushed down the stairs to the foyer. From the chandelier, I strung silver garland with green tints in the light. I put two large silver spheres off to both sides of the stair cases and made them show a green snake on either side.

I smiled to myself. "Mission complete."

I walked slowly to my bedroom and closed my eyes, zeroing in on where Tom was.

"I assure you, I have the Potter situation under control," Tom assured the man. "Now, you'll have to-"

"How can you be so sure?" the man asked. "The Order grows stronger every day."

"As do we," Tom said coldly. "Now, I suggest you leave my property before-"

"Before what?" The man challenged.

"Before I throw you out myself. . . unless you prefer I kill you," Tom said, glaring at the man.

"But the Order needs to be stopped!" The man shouted standing up. I chose that moment to walk in.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked, looking at the man.

"This is of no concern to you," the man growled at me.

"Where do you get the authority to talk to me that way?" I asked, offended. "And how dare you talk to the Dark Lord that way. I believe he asked you to leave, and you should do just that if you value your life."

The man glared at me and before I could react, flicked his wand at me.

"Protego!" I cried.

"If you won't be with me, then you can't be with him," the man growled.

"What the fuck?"

"Avada Kedavra," A voice whispered and the man's eyes widened before he collasped dead to the ground.

I looked at Tom, "Where did you pick up this whack job?"

Tom chuckled and looked at the man, "He said he had news of an Order invasion, so I let him in, but he insisted that we talk privately. And well, he started to think he was higher and higher in position."

"So, do you even know what his name was? He looked awfully familiar," I said, looking at the man.

"He said his name was James Rettop."

I chuckled to myself, "Really? Well what's Rettop backwards, Tom? And James was that man's middle name."

He thought about it for a second before his eyes widened, "Potter. Harry Potter?"

"Black hair," I said, assessing the person. "Check. The rainbow eyes do get me, but Harry was slightly tan. So this must have been the work of a poorly cast illusionment spell. Harry never was good at charms."

Tom gazed at the man, fury on his face, "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"No," I said immediately. "You were not stupid. I wouldn't have guessed it was him until you said his name and it just popped in my head. Tom, at least you killed him. Although, I do regret not being apart of it and making it painful, it was the right thing to do, so thank you."

He flashed me a smile, "Is that what you're wearing?" His eyes scanned me over. "You look beautiful."

I smiled, "Thank you, but I have a little surprise before the dinner starts. Now you need to get ready. Go take a shower and I'll get your suit out and pressed."

"But I need to get a matching-"

"I'll get it all if you just do as your told," I teased gently, "And get in the shower!"

"But what about him?" Tom asked, nodding towards the body.

"I'll have the elves bury it out back. Now, Sir Riddle, what are you suppossed to be doing?"

"Taking a shower. I'm going now," He grinned, slipping out of the room with a quick step. I rolled my eyes and conjured a light green tie and pocket hankie. When I heard the shower running, I walked into the bathroom and laid the suit on the counter.

"Suits on the counter!" I shouted over the water. "You know how to find me!"

"Thanks!" he cried back. I shut the bathroom door and walked to Torah's room to see James and her dancing with each other. I silently watched them. Torah stopped suddenly and looked at James. "What if, what if he like, brings his girlfriend?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?" James smirked.

She shook his head, "But its the middle of holidays! Who knows what's changed! And if he does, I'll make a fool out of myself!"

"You'll be fine," I smiled. "And whoever gets a boyfriend or girlfriend over holidays isn't serious about their relationship. It's just something to pass the time. So, don't jump into anything. Now, your guys' dancing is superb. Stop worrying, Torah. Keep your head high and if you do fumble, just laugh it off, I promise, it works every time."

"Really?" She said, clinging to my every word.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes really."

"When is dinner?"

I looked at the clock near the door. "In an hour. You two will be eating at the big table, if you think you can handle it. And if anyone says anything you don't like, just give them a little glare and change the subject. These people know how to take a hint." Hopefully. "And the little ones will be eating in the kitchen for dinner, but will be with you-"

"Hey, mum said I needed to come here to learn to dance?" A voice asked from the door, almost if rushed.

"Teddy!" I smiled. "Yes, alright, you're in your suit, good. James, Torah, please teach him the dances. Um," I looked around. "Alright. Koda, come with me please."

She ran towards me and I lifted her up in my arms.

"Be downstairs in forty-five minutes. No later."

They nodded and started to teach Teddy the dances. I took Koda to the kitchen, where a little table was set up for the younger kids. She took her seat and I went off to get the twins and Zar.

Tonight would be perfect. . . knock on wood.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please!


	9. Chapter 9

"You have no idea!" I laughed. "My dear, when I walked through these doors for the first time," I reminisced. "I was absolutely terrified. When I saw how beautiful it was. . ." I shook my head and took a sip of my wine. "Well, let's just say, I was quite surprised and in awe. It's my home."

"They do say that home is where the heart is," Alleeah smiled.

"No," Aquila said, "Home is with those you love! And you obviously love the ones here."

"Both of you are right," I smiled. "My heart and those I love are here. Now, Aquila, how is Chantelle and Elisabeth?"

"They are wonderful! Nearly turning five."

"And Georgiana?" I inquiring, sipping from my wine once again.

"My little rose," Scott smiled. "She's stunning. For three, she's really become quite the young woman already."

I laughed with Aquila. "And you're expecting again?" I asked as she sipped from some cider.

She nodded, "Another daughter. I hardly think we're going to get boys. All daughters. That's what happened to my mum. My four sisters died before schooling started for them, though. Only Safrina and I made it. So, I'm hoping my daughters fates will be a little-"

"Easier and longer," I nodded. "I understand. I've been dreading the day one of my children die. It is a heartbreaking notion to even think about."

She nodded. "And Safrina and Zeron, they're going to be expecting soon, they say. They're trying for one."

"And they'll probably get one. 'Tis the baby season!"

The woman around us blushed and nodded, sipping from their glasses. I zeroed my gaze on Daphne and Astoria, who were chatting away for time they lost between each other. "Daphne, I hear you're two children are in school now?"

She nodded to me. "Yes. Harlem is in his third year." She nodded to a boy to Goyle's left. He had tan skin and black hair, just like Torah had told me. He was tall for a fourteen year old. His eyes were a charming blue, almost grayish, like Draco's. He was smartly dressed in a suit that made him look like-

"And Farah is just starting her first year," she continued, cutting off my inside thoughts. She nodded to a dark haired beauty to her right. I smiled at her and she smiled timidly back.

"You're children are absolutely stunning, dear," I praised. "Are you going to have anymore."

"No way," she said immediately. "Two was handful enough for me. I'm not having anymore."

"That's always the perfect number."

"How many do you have, my Lady?" Safrina asked. "I lost count."

I chuckled, "Well, I have fourteen."

"Wow," A few of the woman sighed.

I laughed, "Don't regret a single one, but I have those stretchmark charms known by heart."

"Can you even come back from all those times? You had four sets of twins!" Astoria exclaimed.

"If you know the right spells," I winked. "You'll be as good as new."

All of the woman bust out laughing, nodding to my statement.

"What is the spell?" Zena asked.

"For which one?" I giggled.

"For the stretchmark one! My Merlin, I've been trying everything!"

I smiled, " Non Tendo."

"Latin?" Aquila asked. I nodded. "For no stretch! Oh Merlin, I could have figured that out!"

"Thank you so much," Zena smiled. "I'm going to use that spell more often than not."

I laughed, "You're quite welcome. No woman should have to live through that. Ever. It's completely unconvenient."

The elves came out with dessert and I saw Torah and Harlem start to talk to one another. I smiled to myself. Oh, my daughter might have her first boyfriend! Teddy and James were talking to eachother about Quidittch. Boys will be boys. Bella, Blaise, Tonks, Lupin, and my parents were on their end of the table, by Tom. I was stuck with the others, which was fine. I met Tom's eyes from across the table and rolled mine. He chuckled and started to talk to a few of his lesser guard from Russia.

"This pie is absolutely delicious!" Yana commented.

"Thank you," I smiled. "A recipe I gave the elves."

"You simply have to give me this recipe!" Alleeah cried.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I will."

We finished dessert with easy chatter and I clapped my hands. "Shall we go to the ballroom, then?"

We all filed out and I linked arms with Tom.

"What's that surprise?" he whispered in my ear.

I laughed, "Oh, that? Watch this."

I took my wand from my clutch and waved it around my dress. It turned into the green dress that I wanted to keep hidden and I smirked at Tom's jaw dropped.

"My god, you look stunning," he murmured.

"Why thank you, my kind king," I teased. We entered the ballroom and I nodded to the stereo, letting the music flow through the room. "Shall we dance?"

"I believe that is my line," he chuckled. "But yes, we shall."

We took the middle of the floor and started to dance. This was the first dance we actually finished besides our wedding dance. When the song transitioned, I broke from Tom's arms.

"Ah, ah, ah," I smiled. "Can't be too greedy. Other men are waiting for my hand."

He sighed dramatically, "Can I call on you later this evening?"

I pretended to think about it, "Perhaps. We'll see if anyone catches my fancy."

He rolled his eyes and walked over to Bella, asking for a dance. Bella sighed, threw me a look, and walked with him to the dance floor. I walked over to Torah, seeing her holding Zar.

"So. . ." I started, sitting down next to her. "How are you and him?"

"We talked during dinner, but he's dancing with Koda right now."

I followed her gaze to Harlem twirling around a laughing Koda.

"He seems like such a charming man," I commented. "When Koda comes back here, with him, perhaps you two can dance then?"

"Perhaps," she sighed. She started to play with Salazar and I saw James dancing with Yana. Oh dear.

"Can I have this dance, My Lady?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up and saw Draco.

"Of course," I smiled. I stood up, my hand in his and we walked to the middle of the floor.

"So, when is Astoria due?"

"Late January," he smirked. "She's ecstatic."

"And you?" I asked, careful not to step on the hem of my dress.

"Ah, I'm just hoping for a girl this time."

I rolled my eyes, "Now you can't mean that."

"Oh, but I do. Scorpious is a little handful in hisself."

"And girls are four times as bad, trust me," I said honestly. "They want to be pretty princesses."

He chuckled, "That is quite true, but I'm sure Astoria will be able to handle it."

I smiled, "Hopefully."

"I'm sure she's quite capable. She did, afterall, raise Scorpious while I was gone."

I rolled my eyes, "Draco, you were only gone because you wanted to buy new homes in Scotland."

"That is also true," he laughed.

I finished the song with him and smirked as I saw Harlem walk Koda towards Torah.

"Watch them," I murmured to Draco.

Harlem took Koda's hand, kissing it lightly before turning to Torah. I was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Miss Potter," Harlem said in a smooth voice. "Would you do me the honor of sparing a dance for me? That is, if you can allow Salazar a moment to himself."

"Of course," Torah smiled. She was clearly flustered. "Koda, hun, can you watch Salazar while I'm gone?"

"Sure," Koda smiled. Torah stood, setting Salazar where she was, and then put her hand in Harlem's, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"They're going to get married," a girls voice said next to me. I turned to Daphne and smiled.

"Don't tell her I told you this, but my daughter would love that."

Daphne watched as they started to dance and I smiled at how graceful they look.

"She'll be engaged to him by fifth year," I confirmed. "Married at the end of sixth."

Daphne laughed, "Oh, knowing my son, it'll be in fourth year. He's such a fatherly man. The perfect boy."

"I saw him dance with Koda. He seemed to be enjoying himself," I commented. I watched them twirl and the smile on both of their faces. "I bet fifty galleon's they'll kiss tonight."

"I'm not even going to take that bet," Daphne laughed. "I know its going to happen."

"I'll keep an eye on them," I told her. "And if they do kiss, you'll the first I tell."

She nodded, "And if he kisses another girl, I'm grounding him."

I laughed, "And I'll ground Torah as well."

"Why?" She laughed. "It would be my son's fault."

"For not keeping her hooks in him, is why," I chuckled. "I'll see you sooner than later. Have fun."

Torah and Harlem danced three dances straight before he went off and asked Bella. Torah walked over to me slowly, but with purpose.

"Mum," she said softly. I turned to face her, my champagne glass in my hand.

"Yes?" I smiled knowingly.

"Thank you so much," she said again. "For letting me stay here, because if you hadn't have, I would never have had the chance to-"

"No thanks necessary," I smiled. "Now, go get 'em, Tiger."

She laughed and walked off, towards Salazar, and decided to dance with him.

I danced with all the Death Eater men, before the ball reached that there were only five minutes left. I switched the next song so that it was extra long and would last three minutes. Then the speech by Tom.

Tom pulled me out to dance with him, much to my fake displeasure.

"You ready for the speech?" I asked.

He nodded, "And the wedding that is coming up soon?"

I laughed, "Which one? Yana and Sirius' or Torah and Harlem's?"

He chuckled, "Well, the last one is news to me, but I meant Yana and Sirius'."

"Well, of course I'm ready for Yana and Sirius'. It's going to be perfect. Absolutely perfect. And well, Daphne and I were watching Harlem and Torah dance three dances straight. We both know that they're going to kiss tonight and that they're going to be engaged to one another in fifth year, then married at the end of sixth. Then. . ." I trailed off. "Well, ok, so Daphne thinks they'll be engaged by fourth."

He chuckled, "Do I need to give him the talk?"

I rolled my eyes, but was touched at how he considered himself her father and would lay down the rules for the boyfriend. "Let's wait until they're actually dating first, Tom, okay? And then we'll invite him."

"Agreed," he chuckled. "I have time to perfect that speech, then."

"Yes," I agreed. "You do. Now, I do believe that its time for the speech right now."

He nodded and pulled me up to the stage with him. I cut the music off and everyone stopped dancing to look at us.

"If I could have your attention," Tom started. I saw Torah next to Harlem. Oh, they were dancing again? "This war has unofficially started," he announced. "But, I want to officially make our first move on the twelfth of January. This way, we can surprise the Order. We can achieve the Wizarding world! And we can achieve a world without any remnants of the first war!"

People clapped, cheering. I clasped my hands in front of me. Here it comes.

"And Potter is dead," he said to everyone. "The Volturi are no more. And the mind-reader, we have no worry about. I'm willing to grant whoever can catch the future-seer a promise that their family will not be subject to the war. And all their future family."

I saw many men exhale in relief. They had been worried about the war, I could tell. And if they died, what stress that would put on their wives.

"And my wife has also inquired that some men are worried about what would become of their wives and children, should they die." Men nodded and wrapped their arms around their wives waists. "We'll grant your wives and children protection from the Ministry. Now, she will take over."

I cleared my throat and looked about the room. "All of you are scared. All of you are fearful. Only a brave few are ready. We will train, we will fight, and we will win." I smiled as I looked about. "No one should be scared. No one should be fearful. Everyone should be brave. The life that you are given when taking the Mark is scary at first. The life that you get when you take the Mark scares your family. The last two wars, the Order has one. But third times the charm. The Order will no longer exist after this war is over. Only us. Only us Death Eaters. I will refuse to let the Order win. I refuse to let them get stronger. They may be my family, but they think wrong in what they want. They don't know what they need. But we do. And we're determined.

"We have the strength, the determination, and the will to win. And we're going to. Knock on wood, of course," I added and a few people laughed. "But we're going to win and the Order will be no more."

The ball started to count down from a minute and as people clapped, they started to count along with the clock. Tom pulled me into his arms, so I was facing him. His face was inches from mine.

"Five. . ." I breathed. "Four. . . Three. . . Two. . . One."

"Happy New Year!" People shouted. Tom pulled me in for a kiss, as did all of the other couples.

My arms wrapped around his neck and when music started to play again, I pulled away. I tapped his nose. "You are going to get it later. Come on, I insist upon a dance."

I pulled him out into the dance floor and we started to dance. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Harlem and Torah talking to one another, and then he did what I'd been hoping for all night. No something you'd hear a mother say about their first daughter, but he finally kissed her. He pressed his lips against hers and she kissed him back. When the music ended, I found Daphne and whispered in her ear, "Does this mean that the wedding will be here?"

She pulled back and laughed, "They kissed?"

"Oh, Daphne," I chided. "They're making out as we speak!"

She looked around and finally spotted them, snogging in the corner. James was glaring at Harlem, Koda was playing with Zar, pretending not to see anything.  
Oh yes, a wedding would be on its way between the two of them. They'd definately last.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please!


	10. Chapter 10

January Twelfth.

I was scared out of my mind. I was sitting in the living room waiting. Salazar was on my lap. Torah and James were back at Hogwarts, along with Teddy. Isis and Athena were playing with Jammin, Torah's Husky puppy.

The Death Eaters had been gone for four hours now. Sirius, my father, Blaise, and Lupin were out fighting. Tonks and Astoria were forced to stay behind because they were pregnant. I would have gone, but Tom demanded that I stay and barred the doors from me leaving. I honestly was scared for Tom's life.

This was the start of the third war. The third war, and Tom was out fighting. One wrong move and he could be dead. One missaid word and he could be hurt. One false motion, and he'd kill my family and friends. I winced at that thought.

Of course he'd kill my family and friends. That's all the Order was. My friends. My family. My children.

The door burst open and I lifted Zar so he was on my shoulder and rushed out into the foyer. Tom was back. I sighed in relief when I saw him walk in.

"Tom," I whispered. I rushed to his side. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Were you hit with anything?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "I'm fine. Everyone's fine."

"Who died?" I swallowed. If anyone that I was close to died, oh Merlin-

"Just Arthur and Carlisle."

"Just?" I stressed, making sure. That was a lot of people in its own. I mean, they were both like fathers. Oh god, I wonder how Esme's taking the news.

"And on our side?"

"No one," he smiled.

"What took so long?" I demanded.

"We had a little trouble finding them. They weren't at Grimmauld Place or the Burrow, nor the island. We found them at Hermione's Muggle parents house."

"And where's Hermione?" I whispered. I looked at the residents of this house that were filing in, but I couldn't see her.

"She's coming. She was just getting some things for Rose and Hugo."

I nodded, "Oh. Ok. Well, I, um-"

"Come on," he murmured. "I want to talk to you."

I was confused, but followed him to his office. "What is this about, Tom?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Well, I'm free," I said, confused. "What's this about?"

"They said something, the Order. We attacked right after I heard them say this but-"

"What'd they say?" I asked.

"Potter and you did something. . ." he paused.

"Well he and I did a lot of things, Tom. I need details," I said softly.

His eyes met mine, "Potter and you recieved this house in Lucius's will, correct?" I nodded. "And in front of who?"

"Sirius, Lupin, Arthur, and Harry," I said, confused. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"What did you say to them?"

"I told them what happened when I first came here. . . " I murmured. I met Tom's eye. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Dite, did you show any memor-"

"Merlin! Tom, you god damn answer me," I said viciously. "What in Merlin's pants is going on?"

"Did you-"

"God damnit!" I cried. "Yes! I showed the entire Order memories of that night! What is so wrong about it? What the fuck is going on?"

His eyes looked pained, "Do you know what that means?"

I looked at him confused, my anger diminishing. "What?"

"Dite, do you know what it means, that you showed them the memory?"

I shook my head, "I wanted to prove to them I wasn't a Death eater at the time."

"They now have a motive to kill you," he whispered. "They know you went against your word and-"

"Tom, what are you talking about? I never said I didn't want to- oh," I said when I realized I did say that I wouldn't join the Dark side.

"Exactly. They view you as a threat now, to the Order. They have one mission alone to kill you. The others are for Isis, Athena, and Zar. But they're mainly concerned with me and everyone else. They're designating specific people to carry out getting you. And then for our children."

"But they'd never!" I protested. "I'm family to them! They have my children! How can they just-"

"You won't get them unless you use force," Tom murmured quietly, so I almost didn't hear. My heart stopped.

"What?" I whispered, broken.

"They'll be keeping your other children unless you take them by force."

"But they can't steal my children! They're godmother is here with us! And I'm their mother!"

"They're kidnapping them. All wizarding law clearly states that the children go with their parents, or their godparents. It's kidnapping otherwise."

"They're kidnapping my children?" I shouted. I handed Zar to Tom. "I'll be back my midnight. If not-"

"Don't you dare leave this manor," Tom said, grabbing my wrist. They can kill you."

"They can kill me," I said feircly, "but they cannot keep my children illegally."

"Don't go. Have someone go for you," Tom pleaded.

"I am not going to let someone else die for my children," I said softly. "No one else should have to die. Tom, you know I love you. I just can't stand for this."

"Take back up at least," he said, grabbing my other arm with his hand.

"No one but I am going to get my children back. I'm sorry, love, but I have to do this. This is my fight, my war. The war for my children. Besides, if I die, there is always the resurrection room, dear."

He chuckled, but his eyes held worry. "I'm going to be watching you through the necklace every moment, alright?"

I nodded and kissed him long and hard. "Take care of Zar while I'm gone. He needs a diaper change and to be fed."

"But-"

"Do not ask those poor elves to raise our children. You will do it. If you need help with a diaper, ask Bella," I smirked. I kissed his cheek lightly before apparating with my wand tightly in my hand on the spot. I landed at Gimmauld Place and saw lights on and people moving. Upon further inspection, I could hear voices.

"Angie!" I heard George say. "Are you alright?"

"No, you git. I'm going into labor, "Angela groaned.

My eyes widened. The perfect distraction.

"Fred! Angelina! I need you here, mates!"

I heard frantic footsteps before Angelina ushered them to her bedroom.

"Since Carlisle's not here-" Angelina said.

"I'll do it," A familiar voice said. Rosalie. "Yes, I'll help. I've helped Carlisle deliver Bella. We've got this. Boys, to your bedroom. Angelina, make sure you keep the kids occupied in the music room," Alice ordered. Emmett, Jasper, keep the twins in their bedroom, please. And do not come out or let them out for anything, ok?"

They must have agreed, because I started to hear Rosalie ordering Angela to push. Silently, I crept into the house, placing a disillusionment charm over me. I made it so that I had no scent and I tip-toed onto the familiar stairs, keeping away from all the creeky spots. I reached the music room shortly and saw that the door was open. Angelina was humming the lullaby that I used to hum to them. I stepped into the room and walked over to Electra.

"Oh, hello Bella, nice to see you," A dreamy voice said from the piano. I froze and looked up. Luna had her magic detecting glasses on. Shit.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please!


	11. Chapter 11

Luna was staring at me, waiting for my response.

"Bella?" Angelina laughed. "She wouldn't be here."

I breathed a silent sigh of relief. Luna was still watching me. She saw how my arms were outstretched towards Electra.

"But Angelina, she's trying to pick up Electra right now."

Shut up, Luna! I silently begged. Angelina stood up, her wand out. I sighed, unillusioning myself.

"I didn't come for a fight," I said softly.

"That is such bull! We were attacked not three hours ago and you come back! We lost people!" Angelina shouted.

"I just want my children," I whispered.

"You can't have them. They're property of the Order."

"It's illegal to keep them. The godparent and the parent are alive and they should be in my custody," I told them in a nonthreatening tone.

"You cannot keep them," Angelina sighed. "I've really grown to like you, Bella, but its the people you hang around with that we won't let see your children."

"The people I hang around with, in case you forgot, are Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, and my parents," I said vehemently. "These are my children and I decide how they should live. I want the best for them and it seems that the best isn't here."

"Why you little-" Angelina said, raising her wand. I flicked my hand casually and it fell to the ground.

"I told you, I didn't come to fight," I said softly. "I just want my children and then I'll be gone."

"But you can't take them, so give up now or-"

"I never give up, Angelina." My gaze shifted to Luna, who was humming to herself. "I just want them and I'll be out of your hair."

"Why should we let you take them? Give us five good reasons," Angelina challenged.

"Alright, I love them. They're my children. I'd die for them. If I'm unfit for them, their godmother isn't. Lastly, I have the money, the room, and the availible care for them. I will take them because I can. And I will keep them until they decide to go off and get married and have little babies of their own. So, please, let me have my children."

Angelina narrowed my eyes, "I don't think so."

I really didn't want to have to use force, but I sighed, making myself invisible again. I shut the door and locked it, preventing them from leaving and from anyone opening the door. I petrified Luna and Angelina before grabbing Electra and Regulus.

"Close your eyes and hold your breath," I intstructed. They did just that and I apparated to the manor. The two toddlers stumbled a bit as they tried to catch their footing.

"Tonks," I called as she started to climb the stairs. She rounded on me and saw the two children. "Can you please take these two to their rooms? Next to James and Torah's."

She nodded, "What are you doing?"

"Protecting my children," I explained shortly before apparating. The music room still had Angelina and Luna frozen. I grabbed Nymphadora and Persephone.

"On the count of three," I whispered. "One. Two. Three." I pictured the manor and spun on the spot, a tug at my naval indicating that my apparation had begun. When I landed, my mother and Bellatrix were there. They must have heard.

"Tonks sent us for the next batch," My mother explained, confirming my thoughts. "I'll take these two. Next to Koda?"

I nodded and apparated again. I could feel my energy start to drain. This was really taking a toll on me.

I grabbed Christian, Justin, and Jack. "Alright, ready?"

They nodded and I apparated again. Bella took them and I took a deep breath before apparating.

I grabbed my last child, Kaylie.

"You ready?" I asked her. She gave a soft nod and closed her eyes. I did just the same and just as I was about to apparate, the door burst open. "Ennervate," I whispered to Angelina and Luna. They sprung to life and Emmett's face was priceless as he saw me, in my black haired glory, grabbing my daughter. He made a grab for me, but I waved my hand and he shot back.

"Until we meet again," I said to them all. I apparated and landed at White Manor. I sealed all the entrances and walked with Kaylie. The office door opened and Tom's head appeared.

"You're alright," he sighed in relief.

I smiled, "I told you I can handle myself, Tom."

"I didn't doubt you, its just them I don't trust."

"I had a little scuffle with Luna and Angelina," I told him honestly, "But I stunned them and sealed the room off. It's when I got Kaylie here that I had a little trouble. Emmett came in, but we're fine."

He gripped my hand, looking me over, "I suppose you are. Why don't you get some rest? You've been up for a while."

"Will you join me?" I asked mischieviously.

He chuckled, "Of course."

His arms went around my waist as I shut the door to Kaylie's room, making sure she was settled in.

"Ready for a little adventure?" Tom whispered in my ears.

I smirked to myself, "I think you're going to be the one on the adventure."

"Is that a challenge?" he chuckled.

I turned so that my hands rested on his strong chest, "I believe it is. You game?"

"Yes, I'm 'game'."

I giggled and he apparated us to our bedroom.

"Someone's a little impatient," I observed as he pulled off his shirt and pushed me on the bed, his hovering me. "It's kinda hot."

"What can I say? I've yet to actually get my revenge for that speech at the New Year's ball."

I giggled happily as he started to kiss my neck, "Well. . . I had to make my speech better than yours."

"And you certainly did," he whispered in my ear.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please!


	12. Chapter 12

Regularly, Torah and James would write me.

Tonks gave birth to a beautiful and healthy girl, Ava Marie Lupin. She had metamorphic powers as well, and the most beautiful rainbow eyes. She looked just like Tonks, hardly Lupin at all.

Astoria had her baby as well. Charlotte Daphne Malfoy was born just four hours after Ava. She had the charming Malfoy gray eyes and Draco's pale skin, but Astoria's black hair that fell straight and silky. At least they got one to take after her.

Today, I got the news I was waiting for. Hogwarts was having a Valentine's dance next weekend. And, here's the best part, Torah and Harlem were going out. They were going to the ball together as well. I was so happy for her.

But, she had nothing to wear, so I browsed the gown room, which I had specifically designated to make Valentine Day themed gowns for. Tom and I were planning on throwing a Valentine's Ball as well, just for the adults. I placed fifteen gowns into a small bag, with an untraceable extendable charm, fifteen pairs of matching shoes, and fifteen matching clutches. My eldest daughter would get the best. I attached the small coin purse to Selene, my owl's, leg and let it fly off to Hogwarts.

Scorpious and Harlem were best friends, so Harlem would be visiting us during the summer holidays, much to Torah's pleasure. I would be sure to place a keep out spell for both of their rooms at the time. They'd not be alone together.

"So, the ball," Tonks said, filing through gowns for herself. "No children, correct?"

I nodded, picking out my own, but not finding any I liked, "The ball is going to be a romantic evening. Like a date of sorts. No kids. Sorry, but Ava is staying in her room."

She flashed me a smile, "You're just jealous beause you don't have any little ones."

I rolled my eyes, "I've had fourteen little ones, fifteen if you count Teddy. I'm pretty fine."

"Must have been hell," she commented, picking out a dress and looking in the mirror with it flesh against her skin.

"What do you think?" she asked after a minute of looking at herself in every angle.

The vibrant red made her really stand out. She looked absolutely stunning, "You look vibrant," I smiled. "It's perfect."

"Now, I need to help you."

"No, you don't," I insisted, pulling out a white dress with red roses embroidered into the skirt and bodice, "I found it."

"Oh my god! How could I have missed that one! That's stunning!"

"I'm wearing it to the ball, I think," I smiled. "Oh, we got to pick out our masks."

She giggled. "Not come in with our men and see if they recognize us."

"Which they won't! We'll be absolutely stunning and no one will know who we are under these! I got this one!" I picked up a white swan feather mask that had Phoenix feathers on the outside to give it some color. I put it on and my hair curled into soft ringlets. Looking into the mirror, my lips were a vibrant red, that would almost rival Tonks' dress. My eyes had some black eye liner and red eye shadow on it. I looked stunning.

"I got this one," Tonks smiled. She turned and I smirked. Her mahogany hair was twisted up into a bun. Her eyes were visible under the silky red mask, and they were powered with white eyeshadow. Her lips were a soft pink.

"Stunning," I smiled.

"You as well," she smirked.

I took off the mask and my hair fell into soft waves down my back. I shrunk my dress and shoved it in my pocket, doing the same with my mask.

"So Tom doesn't find me out," I shrugged at her confused glace.

She smiled and did the same to hers. "Until we meet again, dear sister," she smiled. "Fairfarren."

"Fairfarren," I replied, keeping the doors opened for the other woman to get dresses.

I sighed as I walked into the music room, all my children were lounging on the couches.

I smiled to myself. "Who wants to go horseback riding?"

All the girls sprung up and were at my side in an instant. "And you boys?" I inquired.

"Horseback riding is a girly thing to do," Justin mumbled.

"Suit yourself," I shrugged. "Come on ladies. Let's get you bundled up. The weathers a bit nippy."

They followed me to the foyer, where I helped them put their jackets on. I put some black wool gloves on each of their hands and then smiled to myself as I put on a black trench coat that lined my dress straight to the bottom. I led my girls, those that were old enough, to the back door.

As the door opened, the cool winter air burst through, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I flicked my wand to cast a heating charm around each of my children and myself. Jane and Alec were by my side in an instant.

"Need some company?" Alec smiled warmly.

I shrugged, "Why not? Not like I can stop you anyway."

Jane snorted, "Not like I can stop you, more like it."

We made it to the barn and I, along with the help of Jane and Alec, got everyone situated on the top of their reins. Jane and Alec took their mounts on two black horses. I called to my white mare and climbed aboard, holding her reins. I leaned down, murmuring in Doko's ear.

"Go slowly, Doko, but keep pace with the children."

I leaned back and flicked Doko's reins, clicking with my tongue. She fell into a trot, stepping just behind Seph and Nym. Jane was teaching Kaylie, who was five, how to do this. Persephone and Nymphadora were experts at this. Kaylie, Nym, Seph, Jane, Alec, and I rode around the back yard, the humans keeping warm.

"Hey, Jane," I called. Her head snapped up to meet my eye. "Race ya?"

"You're so on!" she laughed. I nodded to Alec and he galloped off to the far end of the field.

"Ready?" he shouted. I gathered the reins in my hands and took off my hat, letting the pins scatter to the floor.

"Get set!" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and thrust my hands upward.

"Go!" Jane and I flicked the reins down and I squeezed my heels into Doko's side, letting her overtake Jane's horse.

"Come on, girl, come on," I murmured over and over again as Jane passed me.

Doko went into a full sprint at the thought of being outbeat. Just as Jane crossed the finish line, I followed, a mere meter behind.

I bowed my torso and smirked. "Oh, Lady Jane, how terrible of me to have lost to you. You ride like an expert horseman!"

She rolled her eyes, "Twas an honor, Lady Riddle."

She was so good at her Shakespearean talk that sometimes I wondered what her life was before she was changed. I didn't expect her to remember, of course. And I never dared ask. Most vampires, well the ones I knew - the Cullen's - had sad and shameful stories about what happened before they were changed. I knew Aro didn't change people for his goodness of his heart. It must have been gruesome.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Alec. "What say you, Sir Alec?"

"I say, Lady Riddle, we are to race."

"And for the winner?" I inquired, trotting around his stallion.

"The loser has to do whatever the winner desires. Say you?"

"I say we race," I smiled. "Hup to."

He chuckled and pulled into a line besides me. Jane galloped to where both her and I started and called us to go. I snapped the reins and dug my feet into Doko's hide.

The wind wipped at my hair and I smiled, letting Alec overtake me. There's no way I could beat a vampire anyway. This was the best life I could ask for. With my friends. With my family. With my love.

I looked up towards my bedroom, near the back of the manor and saw Tom watching us from the glass wall. I gave him a brilliant smile, in which he returnd.

Life was good, but I knew everything always got worse. . . especially in war.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please!


	13. Chapter 13

This chap will be a big shocker, but trust me:) It has to happen:) Hope you like, and DON"T KILL ME!

* * *

The sun shimered against my skin as I woke up. Why did I have to wake up? I was having the most amazing dream. Tom and I were riding our horses through the snowy field, laughing and watching the sunset.

"Morning, love," Tom whispered next to me.

I sat up and smiled at his head buried in the pillows. "Morning, My Heart."

Tom's head peaked up under the blankets and I gasped, scrambling out of bed, reaching for my wand.

"Where's my wand?" I gasped, looking around the room. It was my old bedroom, from when I was still married to Harry. My eyes rested on the form in the bed. Piercing green eyes looked at me.

"Potter," I hissed. "What are you doing in my bed?"

He looked at me confused, "I'm your husband. . ."

I looked down at my left hand to see my wedding ring and my engagement ring glisten with the sun. I gasped and tears came to my eyes. "No!"

I stood up and rushed to the door, flinging it open. Opening the door across the hall, I saw Torah sleeping peacefully in her bed. She looked younger.

"Oh god, no!" I gasped. I ran down the steps and nearly ran into Hermione. "'Mione! Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" she asked, confused.

"Tom, the manor," I begged. "Anything. Please, tell me you remember. The Volturi. The balls. The dresses!"

"Who's Tom?" she asked, confused.

My eyes widened and I shook my head, "No. No, this is a dream. I'll wake up and I'll be back there."

"Dite," Hermione said slowly. "What's going on?"

"Ginny and Harry cheated on me with eachother," I said desperately. "And I burnt down White Manor, and then when I got revenge on Ginny, Voldemort came back. And we went out in hiding. All of us, including Draco and Astoria. I had Koda, Isis, Althena, Salazar! I remarried to Tom! The war started again! You have to remember!"

"Bella, I think you better sit down and take a calming draught," she said, her brow furrowed.

"No, it was so real! Hermione, Jane and Alec, the war! What day is it?"

"Teddy is just starting his second year."

I heard footsteps stomp down the stairs and my eyes met Harry, "What's up with her?"

"She dreamed something and she thinks that she's dreaming now," Hermione said for me. I silently thanked her. He couldn't know the details. Not yet.

"Oh," Harry mumbled. "Dite, do you want to talk about it or-"

"No, no. I just, I want to talk to Hermione for a moment, if that's alright with you, 'Mione?"

"Uh, sure. . ." she said, unsure of herself. I led her to the secret passage under Torah's room and sat down on the couch, her across from me.

"It was so real. The way Tom kissed me. The way we made love. The birth of our children." My tortured eyes met Hermione's. "I love him. I absolutely love him."

"Voldemort's dead, Dite," Hermione said softly.

"You joined him," I whispered. "You were marked, as was Tonks, Lupin, my mother and father, Sirius. . . and when Ron died, you joined. Teddy, Torah, James, Rose, Hugo, they lived with us. . ."

I rolled up my long flannel sleeves, looking at my left wrist. "Hermione, look. I know it was real." I showed her my black rose on my wrist. She bit her lip.

"You got that yesterday, after you drank too much, Bella," she said softly.

I shook my head, "No. It's like the Dark Mark. Only, it turns into red and green when a meeting is called. Hermione, show me your left arm."

She rolled up her sleeve and I saw her pale flesh.

"But-" I whimpered, my eyes filling with tears.

"Bella, none of it ever happened." Her eyes begged me to believe her.

"You know something," I accused. I grabbed her arm. "What do you know?"

"Nothing! You were dreaming, Bella!" she replied stubbornly.

I narrowed my eyes, "That's a bunch of shit. What do you know?"

"I know nothing!" she protested. I tightened my grip on her bare left arm, knowing it was going to bruise.

"Where is the heir?" I hissed. "Where is Salazar?"

She shook her head, "I don't even know who you're talking about."

I retracted my hand from her arm and looked at it. Unbelieving. "I'm sorry. . ."

"No, I understand," she said softly.

I shook my head, "No, you don't. In my eyes, Hermione, I just lost four children. Four! Aquila, Trixy, Zena, Yana, Scott, Tucker, Pansy, Daphne, Gregory, Astoria, Alleeah, Johnathon, Safrina, Zeron, they aren't my best friends any more. I'm no longer the Dark Lady. I'm no longer the second in command of the Death Eaters. Hermione, I lost my whole life. I lost a whole two years! From Teddy's first year, to Teddy's second. I can show you the memories! I lost everything."

"It wasn't real," Hermione said earnestly. "Trust me."

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please! FLAMES WELCOME! Especially for this chap:)


	14. Chapter 14

This chap will be a big shocker, but trust me:) It has to happen:) Hope you like, and DON"T KILL ME!

* * *

I curled my knees to my chest and rubbed my hand over my eyes. The tears stopped instantly as I pulled my hand back. I looked at Hermione, incredulously. "You lying bitch!" I laughed. I grabbed her left arm before she could react and spit on it. She gasped as I rubbed hard. Her arm turned a harsh pink before what I wanted to see settled in.

"Where is he?" I whispered. "Where's Tom?"

My eyes met hers and she shook her head, "He's dead. He has been for eleven years."

"As your Lady," I said lowly. "I command you to tell me where he is. Where is my son? Where are my daughters?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head frantically, trying to cover up the Dark Mark on her arm. "I swear, he's dead. They don't exist anymore."

"Anymore?" I squeaked. "What about White Manor?"

"What manor?" she asked. Her eyes told me that she knew what I was talking about.

I grabbed her wand and flew out of the doors that led to the Scottish snow up into the eastern parts of Scottland. I apparated as soon as I was outside to White Manor. I landed at my home. I walked inside, nearly stumbling over my bare feet in the snow.

"Tom?" I called, opening the door. Inside, it was just like my dream. I flew up the stairs, to my bedroom. I burst through the doors and found it empty. "Tom?" I shouted.

I shut my eyes, searching the house for movement.

I found elves in the kitchen, but that was all. I apparated to the kitchen and grabbed the first elf.

"My Lady," one squeaked.

"Where's the Dark Lord?" I demanded, my eyes hard, my jaw set.

"He-He-" the elf stopped speaking abruptly.

"Tell me where my husband is?" I shouted. I dropped the elf to the floor. "Where is the Dark Lord? Where is Tom?"

"I have no idea what you means, Miss," the elf whimpered.

"Hum," I snapped. Hum appeared in front of me.

"Yes, Mistress?" she whispered.

"Where's Tom? Where is my husband?"

"Your husband, I would assume, is at Grimmauld Place. As for Tom. . ." she trailed off.

"Tell me right now," I growled.

"I-I don't knows, Miss," she whimpered.

"Tell me the truth," I hissed. "Where is Tom?"

She bit her lip, tears in her eyes. I growled in frustration. I spun around and stomped back out of the kitchen.

"Tom? I know you're here. God damn you! Where are you?" I called. I went to his office and found it just like it was. Papers were scattered about. I went to his desk, finding a black envelope addressed to me.

My Lovely wife Aphrodite

I opened it quickly and read aloud.

"You are probably frantic. I'm sorry, but it was for the better good. None of what you think happened, happened. I'm so sorry, love, but it was for the best. I love you and I always will.

"Due to the betraying forces among the Order and there were some in our ranks, I felt the need to erase everyone's memories. . . But I couldn't bring myself to erase yours. Nor your family and friends. They were given specific instructions not to tell anyone, especially you. The only person that can see their marks is you. But knowing Hermione, she probably took extra precautions.

"Salazar, Isis, Athena, and Koda are safe with me. You won't find me, no matter how much you look. I'll always be close to you. With my mother's necklace. Please, live out the rest of your life happy and with Potter. I will not start a war. Promise me, you'll stay with Potter?

"Always your husband in my mind,

"Tom."

"How could you!" I screamed after a moment of standing in silence, staring at the letter in disbelief. "I'll only ever love you, Tom," I whimpered, sitting down in his chair. "I trust you, I believe in you. . . I want you!"

I set the letter down on the desk and put my head in my hands. "What happened to Jenna? To our friends? To everyone? Should I write Zena? Yana? Are her and Sirius's engagement off?" I gathered the letter in my hands and apparated to Grimmauld Place in front of Hermione. She squeaked in surprise, but took the wand I handed back to her.

"Tell me," I murmured, sitting next to her, "Is Sirius still-"

"Yes," she sighed. "He made sure no couples were broken up."

"Except for me and him."

"It was for the best," Hermione murmured.

I shook my head. "I don't have my heart, Hermione. He took it from me. He has it. He'll always have it. And I'll never see him again. The last thing I remember is sitting on our bed, reading Pride and Predjudice. He was kissing my neck and murmuring in my ear that he loved me. . ." I trailed off as tears filled my eyes. "And we fell asleep. And then I woke up here. . . Hermione, he has everything that's keeping me alive."

"Then forget about him," she said earnestly.

I shook my head, "Never. I love him. Nothing and no one, not even time, can change that."

"That's the same thing you said about Harry," she said softly.

My eyes flashed to her, "That's different."

"Harry and Ginny, you caught them once, but they've stopped."

I gave a menacing laugh, "We both know that's a lie."

"Oh, Bella-"

My heart gave a lurch, "Bella, is she-?"

She sighed, "Her and Blaise are laying low right now. Blaise still acts single. . ."

"Can I visit them or-"

"I'd advise you not to, but I know you will, anyway."

"And can I, like, meet everyone? Like all together?"

She smiled softly, "They're all still bound to the Dark Lord. They all go to his meetings still."

"Do you?" I asked.

She shook her head, "He ordered me not to. But, the others do."

I sighed in relief, "So I'm banned from ever contacting him."

"Yes," she sighed, then grinned. "But-"

"BUT?" I shouted eagerly.

"He never said you couldn't talk to the others."

I hugged her, "Oh, I love you Hermione!"

"Yeah, Yeah," she said softly, hugging me back. "Now, you want to meet the others?"

"More than almost anything," I sighed.

"What's that almost?" she asked.

"I want to see Tom. Just to see him, to touch him, to know that he's real."

She rolled her eyes, "You've got it bad."

She grabbed my arm and apparated. We landed at a dark little manor. The doors opened and I smiled, running into the womans arms.

"Trixy," I sighed.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured.

"Just to piss off the Order, I'm having you over for dinner," I declared.

She laughed, "That would definately get me in trouble with the boss."

"The boss," I murmured, my mood depleating into the negative digits.

She retracted her arms and sighed. "I told him you'd be devastated."

"Devastated?" I said softly. "No, I'm worse."

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please! FLAMES WELCOME! Especially for this chap:)


	15. Chapter 15

Here's a chap for Christmas! Merry Christmas or if you aren't Christian, Happy Holidays. Bet your enjoying your break off:) Anyways, this is your present! An extra chap! I'll put three or so up tomorrow as well:) We only have 13 more chaps left:) Until the series is over! SOOOOO, here you are! This explains enough!

* * *

I sighed as I sank down on my bed. Harry sank down next to me.

My eyes wandered back to the meeting with Bellatrix and Blaise.

_"He demanded that I'm not to be brought to him?" I shouted, standing up._

_"Hey, I only follow his orders," Blaise defended. "And yours, but that's different."_

_"Different?" I shrieked. "I'm married to Potter! I have to - ugh!" I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust. "I have to have sex with him! I have to kiss him! That's too bloody far! When I see Tom, suddenly, he won't be so worried about the Order. When my hands get around his throat-"_

_Trixy laughed, "Oh, I knew you'd take it like this! Dear, trust me, he's just as upset as you are."_

_"Then why the hell did he have to do this?"_

_"He said you had to fix the mistakes you made with Potter," Blaise murmured._

_"What?" I snapped._

_"You have to fix the mistakes-"_

_"I know what you said!" I cried. "I don't want to be married to Potter! I don't want to be faking my love for him! I don't want to be doing anything with him! I don't even want to sit in the same room as him! What makes him think that I want to live with him and share a bed with him?"_

_"You loved him once before, he said," Blaise said softly. "He said that you can love him again."_

_"Now when I know Tom's out there," I moaned. "I'll never see my children? Koda? Isis? Athena? Not even Zar?"_

_Trixy sighed, "I'll see what I can do, but I doubt it."_

_"Oh god," I murmured, horrified. "He didn't obliviate the other kids memories, did he?"_

_Hermione laughed, "If he couldn't do it to us, what makes you think he could do it to them? No, they'll remember, but they can't say anything in front of anyone. We're only a year back in time. They'll know enough. The entire Order's memories were obliviated."_

"Love, what was your dream about?"

"I saw you. And as I was watching you, you turned into Voldemort," I said, making up a lie easily. "I was scared it might come true." Quite the opposite, actually.

"Not gonna happen. He's gone," Harry murmured, hugging me to him.

Tears came to my eyes at the one simple sentence.

"I'm going to bed," I mumbled. I pulled from his grip and sank down on the far side of the bed, using the minimum amount of covers.

"I think," Harry whispered in my ear. I went rigid, clutching my diamond necklace, praying for Tom. "That we should have some fun."

"Harry, I'm not in the mood," I murmured, feigning sleep. The necklace got hot under my grip.

I felt a hand slid around my waist and pull me to him. "Come on," he murmured. "It'll help you forget."

And if I don't want to forget? I thought.

"Harry, I'll forget as long as I go to sleep. Maybe some other time, but I'm tired. I've had a long da-"

"Bella," Harry sighed. "Come on."

"I said no," I said fiercly.

He flipped me so that I could see him. His eyes were worried. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I snapped. "I told you, I'm not in the mood. Leave me alone."

He groaned and fell down next to me. I sighed in relief and tried to go to sleep, but his arm went around my waist. I sighed, perplexed. I wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please! FLAMES WELCOME! Especially for this chap:)


	16. Chapter 16

For a little Xmas hope:) TADA! 12 chaps left. . .

* * *

I stared out the window. I had moved myself from the bed when Potter fell asleep. I watched, waiting for this to be some joke. For Tom to burst out of the closet and scream, "April Fool's!" But it was January. There was no April Fool's. There was no joke. There was no Tom that would rescue me. I was prisoner to my owl life. My own perfect life, before I had known about Tom. Now, though, it wasn't so perfect. I was incomplete. Tom was my soul mate.

I knew it for a fact.

The sun rose and I wondered to myself, Was Tom watching the sun rise too? Or did he have a new girl to take my place and was with her? Was he going to move on from me, but expect me to stay with him? Or worse. . . With Harry Potter?

My eyes shifted to the dark room, to Harry's sleeping form. I married him once before. . . I married him and I don't know what I was on when I did. I was happy then. . . but I'm not happy now. I was happy with Tom. Granted, it did take a while, but things are better for those who wait.

My eyes widened as I was thrown into a memory.

_"Tom," I murmured. "I'm sorry we didn't have an heir yet."_

_He cradled Isis to his chest as he pressed his lips to mine. He pulled back and whispered in my ear, "Good things happen to those who wait."_

_"But do you really think that it will happen? I mean, what if-"_

_He cut me off with a smile, "Yes, I'm sure it'll happen. Even if one day we are seperated from each other without either of our consents, I know that if we wait, good things will happen."_

_"How long would be a good wait, then?" I murmured._

_"A month is about as long as I can go without you," he chuckled. "So that's as long as I can wait."_

_"A month is all I would ask, if it was all that you could handle," I said sincerely. "You know I'd do anything for you."_

_"And you know that I'd do anything for you, even if it hurt me more than it would you."_

_"A month," I murmured._

_"A month," he confirmed, "is a good wait."_

My eyes shown with fresh tears. A month. I could last a month. He just didn't need to know that I would find a way to find him. I'd use the Invisibility Cloak and cling onto Hermione as she apparated.

I smiled to myself. I have a plan. It was January first now. Last night had been New Years Eve. . . Harry was in the partying mood. I'd return in Februrary. . .

If he still wanted me.

Why would he send me off to Harry, knowing full well that I only wanted Tom? I don't want Harry. I'll never want Harry. Not as much as I'll want Tom.

Did he grow tired of me? Did he think I wasn't the suitable Dark Lady? Did he think that I was replacible? Or was it like Harry said, I was good until we stopped having children. . . and then I was just worth it to be thrown to the side.

Another tear migrated down my cheek, following the same pattern as its sibling had taken not just a second ago. I wiped it quickly when I heard Tom-no, that's Harry now, stir. I was going to have to get used to this.

I made my way to the closet, grabbing a dress that I knew I hadn't owned before. There was a note from Hermione taped to the inside.

"I figured you'd want to keep your style up. I'll bring some more dresses from White Manor later this weekend, if you want. If not, then I understand. Just catch me today and tell me no. Hermy." I smiled a little as I gazed at the familiar Chanel dress. It was one of my favorites. It's low cut black neckline made me feel like a goddess. I grabbed some underwear and a nice strapless bra before heading for the shower.

The shampoo and conditioner weren't of my concoction, and they made my hair a little dry, but I'd live. I pulled the black dress on, sighing at the familiarity. I walked into Torah's room and found her just getting up. She saw me and gave me a soft smile.

"Teddy's leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow night," she informed me as I helped her make her bed.

I nodded, "I know."

"And James and I'll be leaving next year," she said again.

I looked at her and smiled, "Well, you'll just have an advantage then."

She smiled even brighter, "So you do remember too?"

"Shh," I told her, grinning. "You can't tell anyone."

"Aren't you upset, though?" she asked as I filed through her closet.

I nodded, "Extremely. If I ever find him, he'll be screaming 'uncle', but I know why he did it." No I didn't. "And I'll make sure he knows just how upset I am."

"You're taking it considerably well."

I laughed, "You should have seen me yesterday, dear. I threw the biggest tantrum. . . worse than when I was living with Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius."

"Too bad I missed it," she smirked.

"Too bad," I teased.

I handed her her dress and went to the others rooms to get them ready for the day. I'd have to get back into the routine.

Was this punishment for becoming to reliable on the elves? Did Tom think I needed to change?

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please! FLAMES WELCOME! Especially for this chap:)


	17. Chapter 17

11 chaps left. . . This is just a filler chap, but its definately going to start pick up.

* * *

The sun seemed to become less beautiful the more I watched. As the stars shone, I started to believe that they were just planes. There was nothing special. Nothing to make my heart skip a beat or my eyes sparkle.

I knew it was only a matter of time until I'd see him again. I was determined to find him. I wasn't, however, aware that every move I made was being watched.

"Bella," a soft voice said. I looked up in surprise and saw Rosalie. I nodded to her in acknowledgement, but didn't offer a conversation. I looked back down.

"Bella," she started again, more determined. "Alice, Esme, and I need to talk to you. . . privately."

"Sure, Rose, whatever," I mumbled, not paying attention to what she was saying. I was concentrating on chopping the vegetables evenly. "It probably looks great on you."

She sighed and grabbed the knife in my hand, chopping the vegetables in seconds and then grabbing my arm. "Let's go."

I followed, not really knowing what was happening. I was concentrating on unnecessary tasks to make the time fly faster. It wasn't working. Time seemed to flow backwards.

"Ah, the woman of the hour," Alice chirped. I gave her and Esme a half smile.

"What do you want?" I tried to ask cheery, but it came out soft and hoarse.

"We know it all," Alice said simply. "The manor, the Volturi, the attack, your position, and we know that you and Tom, as you called him, are no more."

"Don't say that," I hissed. It hurt to hear. I knew it was the truth.

"Don't worry, I'm going to help you."

I perked up instantly, and I swear my eyes shone. "What?"

"Well, our memories weren't erased," Alice said, gesturing to the three vampire woman in front of me. "And well, Harry was a jerk for what he did and he is still doing. And well, we all saw how happy you were. You game?"

I hugged my knees to my chest and just stared at Alice. "What do I do?"

She grinned. "Excellent. Now, firstly, I want you to start to show Harry more affection. Ginny's starting to think you're on to them."

"They can do whatever," I shrugged.

"But a wife of Harry would never say that, so I say you get back. You start to have sex with other men."

"What?" I gasped. "No!"

"Why not?" Alice challenged grinning.

"Because I'd never do that to. . . " I met her eyes and she understood. I just nodded.

"Alright. . . what if you showed Harry minimal affection and then just wait for Tom to come for you."

"He won't," I said thickly. "He keeps his promises and he said he was going to live with the other children."

"What kind of a monster keeps the mother from his children?" Rosalie hissed.

I glared at her, "He's more of a father than Harry was," I spat back. "You try having kids and finding a dad that will actually care for them. That's right, you can't."

She stood up and glared at me, "I'm just trying to help, little girl. If you think-"

"I don't need help. I had it perfectly planned out!" I growled. "I know what I'm doing. I've been planning it since this morning! What about you? Your only ingenius plans are to get me back with Harry! You're all trying to make me fall for him! Well I won't, and you know why? Because I love Tom! There! I said it! It's not some potion, its not some spell. I love him. And I'll only ever love him! I look back on what Harry and I had, and you know what its perfect. But now, its not! I'm missing my soul mate! I'm missing HIM. And its KILLING me inside! I'm literally lost in my own thoughts."

Rosalie was still glaring at me. "You try loving someone, Rosalie, and then finding Emmett. Oh, wait, you did. You would do anything for Emmett. Then let's say Royce came back and you lost Emmett. How would you feel?"

"I see what you mean," she muttered, defeated.

"And Esme, its just like your last husband comes back and Carlisle disappears."

She closed her eyes in pain, just picturing it. "And Alice," I said rounding on her. "It's like Jasper dying and you being forced into a relationship. I'm not in it. I'm not for Harry. I don't want to give him little kisses, and Merlin knows sleep with him!"

"Well then divorce him," Esme said simply.

"I can't, because Tom wants me to try to love him again, but I can't."

"I think we need to go shopping," Alice said.

Rosalie glared at her.

"No, let's," I agreed. "It'll take my mind off of things. Muggle London?"

Alice smiled while Rosalie and Emse looked at me like I've lost my head. "Let's go," Alice squealed. She ran out of the room and was back in seconds with my purse and wand. "We don't have all day and you guys are taking forever."

"I'll drive," Rosalie called, running out of the house. I apparated to the front of the house and made sure my dress didn't crinkle as I sat in the back with Esme.

As we drove past the shops, I smiled. A real smile.

"Hey, she's smiling!" Alice sang.

I rolled my eyes, "I was just remembering the last time I was here. In Muggle clothes. . . Merlin, Bella and I would act like little children, trying on the gaudiest outfits."

I giggled, "I think she bought three of them."

We parked and I smiled hugely as I scanned the crowds. "Let's go," I smiled. We went straight to Chanel first and I grabbed a few dresses immediately. I grabbed tons of accessories I didn't have before and shoes. It took me a half hour to buy five dresses and three pairs of shoes. Alice's jaw dropped.

"Shit, Bella has style!" she whispered.

I smiled, "Having the closets give you everything you want, and having a dog pick out my outfits - which I must say, she knows best - really improved my eyes."

"I really have to meet this dog," Alice said, joining me outside after she paid.

"You won't," I said softly.

The truth ripped through me. I probably won't. Not if I didn't do this soon.

"What about your plans. What are you planning on doing?" she asked.

I looked at her, confused. "You can't see it?"

She shook her head, "Nah, I can see you talking to Hermione. But it stops."

I shook my head. "I don't know yet. I was just going to apparate to where he is, but I don't know where he is. He probably has a ward around it to keep me out."

"If he loves you, why would he want to keep you out?" Alice asked.

I gave a bitter laugh, "I've been wondering the same thing."

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please! FLAMES WELCOME!


	18. Chapter 18

10 chaps left. . . Here's a HUGE hint in this chap:) If anyone can figure it out, send it to me through a review! I LOVE reviews! Good or bad:)

* * *

"Hey, Molly," I greeted, opening the door and letting her in. It was really good to see her. I missed her the most.

"Hello, dear. You don't look well. Are you okay?" she asked, pressing her hand to my forehead.

I gave a soft laugh, "I'm fine. Come in. I'll start making lunch."

"Do you want my help?"

"No!" I said a little to forceful than necessary. "Sorry, it's been a little stressful around here. I'll be fine. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in the living room."

"Alright, dear, if you're sure."

I nodded, "Go ahead."

She walked off and I went into the kitchen, sighing in relief.

"Three weeks, Dite," Trella murmured.

I gave her a smile, helping her get the sandwiches started.

"Until we can go back," I sighed, nodding. "Until I break or mend. I'm not sure which yet. Because going there would be breaking, but going there would be mending."

"If you think positive, Miss," Trella said, laughing to herself, "It'd be mending."

I ruffled her ears, "I like the way you think. But I'm not a very optimistic person right now. I'm sticking with breaking."

She gave me an encouraging smile and took a tray of sandwiches to the dining room. I grabbed the other tray and followed.

"It's so nice to have Trella around. I don't know how I'd do all of this without her," I said warmly, sitting next to Molly.

Trella absolutely glowed at the compliment.

"Miss, I's be making the other stuff now?" she asked.

"I was going to get it in a minute-"

"But, Miss, I's insist!" she pleaded. She waited eagerly for my approval.

"Only if I help," I compromised.

"No, Miss. I's wants to do this. For everyone. You's been so nice to me."

I smirked, "Fine. But I get lunch tommorrow."

"As you wish, Miss," she bowed before apparating.

"You and Trella really seem to be hitting it off lately," Harry commented.

I shrugged, "We're planning a party for Kaylie, and well, she's excited as all get out."

"Oh, why are you planning a party?" Harry asked.

I sighed, "It's her birthday, Harry."

"When?" he asked.

I glared at him, "On Valentine's day? Does that ring a bell? No? Here, let me help. I have birth to her for six hours. I know for a fact you remember that, or were you out fucking-"

"Who wants coffee?" Trella interrupted.

I took a deep breath, "I'll have a cup, thanks Trella."

Harry looked at me suspiciously, "I thought we were over this?"

I closed my eyes, trying to not let the anger get the best of me. "We'll talk about this later. So, Hermione, Ron, how are Rose and Hugo?"

"You see them more often than us," Ron said nicely. "They like it over here."

"What can I say? They found out where my sweets jar is," I joked. Hermione relaxed slightly.

"You don't even allow sweets in the house," Ron said grumpily.

I shrugged, "It was metaphorically speaking. No, they like it when I play the piano."

"And I play the guitar," Hermione said.

"And the two together is like a musical orgasm," I laughed.

Hermione laughed and Molly joined her.

Trella came in just then with roast and potatoes.

"My goodness! This looks like something the Malfoy's would eat!" Molly exclaimed, taking her plate. "What is it?"

"Roast flavored in wine, beef broth, and some herbs. There's potatoes, carrots, peas-"

"Goodness, Dite!" Harry exclaimed. "What the hell is all this for?"

I shrugged, "Narcissa made it for Draco and I once and I thought you'd all like it."

Okay, HUGE lie. I had made this for Tom on our honeymoon. . .

"Just try it," I smiled. Hermione was already eating it, as was Molly. Ron and Harry seemed a little hesitant.

"I'm allergic to peas," Ron said finally.

"No your not, Ronald," Molly said. "My god, Trella, Dite, this is amazing!"

"It was all Trella on this one," I smiled, grinning at my elf. I took a bite and savored the taste. I could almost feel the soft sheets under the bed I had eaten it first in. I felt my cheeks color slightly.

"Well, Trella," Hermione smiled. "This is excellent."

Trella smiled and bowed to Molly and Hermione, then me. "Does anyone's want champange?"

"We're not bloody purebloods," Harry sniffed.

I glared at him, "She's just trying to be nice. Maybe you don't appreciate it, but I do."

"I'll take some, if its not too much trouble," Hermione said.

"Me as well, the Tabor Hill, white, Trella, please," I winked. She squeaked with excitement and came into the room seconds later with three glasses of white champagne.

"Thank you," Molly, Hermione, and I said all together as we took ours.

"So, Molly," I said conversationally, "What are you doing here? Tomorrow's Sunday."

"Well, Arthur and I are . . . going out of town for a little holiday," she smiled softly, cheeks coloring.

I laughed, "On a honeymoon, are you?"

"No, of course not," she protested immediately.

"Just, how do the old people put it now adays?" I teased. "Enjoying eachothers. . . company?"

Her cheeks flamed a bright red, "Well, kind of."

"Ew, gross Mum!" Ron cried.

I laughed, "I think its romantic! Where are you two going?"

"Ireland, to see the sea. Oh, it'll be so beautiful," she swooned.

I smiled, "I think you two will have loads of fun. But, Molly, remember the most important rule."

"What's that?" she asked. Hermione and I caught eyes.

"Be safe," we both grinned.

"The luck of the Irish-" Hermione started.

"May not be in your favor," I finished.

"I swear, dear, you guys are just like Fred and George. I'm through with you guys. I'm leaving. Dite, I came over to ask-"

"I'll check in on the house regularly," I smiled. "Next week?"

She nodded. An escape already! A whole week to just be away from Harry.

"Perfect! I'll be there and make sure everything's alright. I'm sure I'll see you before then?"

She nodded, "Tomorrow, you all come over for brunch. The boys want to have a Quidittch match."

"Sounds like fun," I smiled. "Bye, Molly."

She hugged me and I felt her lips near my ear, "Remember, dear, the best things in life never leave us for good."

I stiffened, "What?"

She pulled back and smiled, "A mother always knows. Ireland looks lovely in February, if you want to have a romantic weekend there," she winked. She's trying to tell me something. I know that look in her eyes. "See you, kiddos."

"Bye, Molly," Harry and Hermione said, Ron just grumbled a "Bye, Mum."

I turned to Harry, "What the hell-"

"No, what the hell is your problem?" he asked me.

"Oh, I have a lot of problems with you," I grumbled under my breath so he wouldn't hear. "Let's not talk in front of our friends like this, Harry. Have a sense of propriety. Hermione, dear, I think I want to go out on a jog. Are you willing to join me?"

"I could use a good stress relieving jog."

"I'll just go get changed," I winked. I waved my wand around my dress and it changed to a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "Let's go."

"Wait," Harry said, grabbing my arm. I winced at how tight the grip was.

"What is it now?" I said icily.

"What did Molly say to you?"

"How we are growing apart and that a weekend in Ireland will be good for us," I lied through my teeth. He narrowed his eyes. He knew I was lying. Shit. . .

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please! FLAMES WELCOME!


	19. Chapter 19

8 chaps left. . .

* * *

When I woke up, there was an intense pain on my forehead. I groaned and opened my eyes. The lights, holy shit! The lights were bright.

"She's awake," I heard a soft, familiar voice say.

A chair scrapped against the floor. A hand grabbed mine and in a desperate attempt, planted a kiss on my knuckles.

My eyes immediately moved to the person. They were cloaked.

"I'm sorry," a voice said. I recognized it, but I couldn't place it. "I love you."

The figure apparated and my eyes widened as I realized who it was. "Tom!" I whispered.

"Hey," a voice said softly. "Come on. You're all ready to go."

"I'm going to kill him," I snarled, sitting up and glaring at Bella.

Trixy smiled, "I'm sure he'd actually like that."

"Not Tom!" I said softly. "Potter. He's dead."

"He did this to you?" she asked, confused. "What happened to the light give you cookies to make you feel warm inside?"

I giggled, "Oh, I miss it. Chocolate chip."

She handed me a glass, "Pepper-Up Potion."

"Thanks," I mumbled. "Why'd he leave?"

"He-" she hesitated. "He can't find out I told you. He says that he wants you to do what you have to do with the Order. When you finish that, he'll come back. You apparently, did something right. And he thought he'd visit you. He's been here for about three hours. Wouldn't leave your side."

"How long have I been here?" I muttered, taking in my surroudings. It was her manor.

She flashed me a smile, "Since about three hours ago. Oh, and told me to give you this."

She handed me a small velvet box. My eyes widened. "Oh no."

"Oh no? Girl, start screaming oh yes!" She laughed. "Look at it."

Hesitantly, I lifted the lid and saw the lion necklace, forever running in place. Tears came to my eyes as I remembered that day I had gotten it.

"Oh, look at the back! That's different!" Bellatrix squealed in excitement.

I turned the necklace over gingerly, to see the back of the little lion. A snake was slithering just inside the body of the lion, in deep forest green emeralds. I put it on immediately, the snake pressed against my chest. I could feel it moving.

I smiled to myself, "It feels like Tom is closer to me."

Bella snorted, "Look, I'm not saying what Potter did was right, but you got to go there and figure out what's going on. Figure out what you did wrong and fix it."

"I let him live," I grumbled. "That's what I did wrong."

"No," Bellatrix smiled, suddenly giddy. "You didn't need to kill him. But you can weaken him."

"How?" I snapped, but it was more of a demand.

"Divorce him!"

My eyes widened and I shook my head, "No, if he even thinks about taking the children-"

"He's cheating on you and he abuses you!" Bellatrix shouted. "He's a piece of trash! Get rid of him!"

I considered my options for a moment. I could always take my children away before he got there. I'd think that. I could always show the judge memories of my abuse and him cheating. . . yes.

"Okay, I'll do it," I grinned.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please! FLAMES WELCOME! Guess who that is?


	20. Chapter 20

8 chaps left. . .

* * *

The sun always rose just before Harry got up. I, of course, was already up. Today was the divorce trail. I apparated to Molly's, to check up on things. I watered all of the plants, because I wanted to wait until I had no choice but to see Harry. I had banned him from our room and he now slept on the couch in the living room, or he stayed over at Ginny's. . . or whoever he was cheating on me with.

But the clock inside the house tolled noon. I transfigured my outfit into a sleek black gown and apparated to the Ministry Department of Marital affairs.

"Ah, Mrs. Potter," Someone smiled. I nodded. "Right on time. Follow me."

The old pudgy man was in his late forties. His cologne was too thick and he desperately needed a shower for his greasy brown hair.

"Here we are. Courtroom four."

"Thank you," I said politely. I opened the door and strode in, seeing Harry with a defense lawyer.

"Mrs. Potter," The judge started. She reminded me of Professor McGonnagall, but not quite. "Do you have an attorney?"

"I don't need one, your honor," I said with a smile. "I have nothing to defend myself against."

The judge didn't look pleased, but motioned for me to sit. I sat, as did Harry and his lawyer.

"We are here today to discuss the divorce between Harry James Potter and Aphrodite Aurora Potter nee Tonks, previously known as Bellatrix Marie Black Malfoy?"

"That is correct, your honor," I nodded.

"You are a Malfoy? Or a Tonks?" she asked.

"I am a Tonks, your honor, but I was raised as a Malfoy without my knowledge of being a Tonks. It was a purpose to keep me safe during the war."

She nodded and turned to Harry, "We'll start with you. Show me what you have in defense."

Harry nodded to the judge, "My head is open for you to look through. I have nothing to hide."

The judge flicked his wand at Harry and I waited.

And waited. . .

. . . And waited.

The judge spent a total of three hours in Harry's head, looking for indisgressions. When she came out, she shook her head. She spent a few minutes writing down things on her papers and then produced a contract. "Both of you have to sign this in order for your marriage to be void. Aphrodite is to keep the house and all of your children. No custody agreement. I feel it unsafe. I know that is a heavy load, dear," The judge started to apologize.

"I'll be able to handle it," I assured her.

She nodded and produced a quill. "Mr. Potter, you are to remove yourself from the premisis in a week at most. We'll schedule a meeting this weekend to discuss who gets what. If you both will."

I took the quill and wrote my name in a flourish before handing it to Harry. He wrote his name as well and I felt something in my chest come undone.

"Congratulations, your marriage is now void," The judge smiled. My wedding ring glowed a vicious red before snapping in two and clinking to the floor. "Oh, dear. That does happen some times."

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please! FLAMES WELCOME! I thought I should put a little humor in this chap:) So the end was what you got. Relieved some stress. . . alright, I have the next three chaps lined up! Here we go:)

P.S. sorry theyre so short. I wanted to space them all out so that you could understand it better. And if you don't, TELL ME YOU DON"T, and I'll explain it to you in a PM.:) Thank you and REview!


	21. Chapter 21

7 chaps left. . . Here's the big one you've all been waiting for:)

* * *

Harry and I were finalizing our divorce. The judge had seen Harry's memories and didn't need to see mine, thank god. He saw how much Harry cheated on me. With whom I found out what Cho Chang, Ginny, and a few Muggles. Disgusting. I got the house and the children, for good. Thank god.

He was moving out tonight, but was staying with Ginny right now. I didn't want to deal with him after that day nearly two weeks ago.

My children were lined up in the Music room. Hermione was just joining for fun today. . . more like tonight, I realized, looking out the window. I sighed and started to play the piano.

"I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming

Back where I belong  
I've never felt so strong eh  
feeling like there's nothing that I can't try  
and if you feel me put your hands high, high, high, hey  
and if you feel me put your hands high, high, hey

This is my story this is my song  
if you aint got the heart, don't attempt to try this at home  
it's just a poem from a man once living wrong  
now I'm in the zone, tell the World I'm coming home  
been a long time coming, been a long time coming  
this song feel like the greatest of all time coming  
cause I do it B-I-G, I remember we would be high  
who'd have thoguht we'd be running rap when we was knee high  
to appreciate the sun you gotta know what rain is  
or cause I'm famous you don't gotta know what pain is  
but I bounce back, would ya look at that  
I take my spot at the top and I aint looking back

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming

Hey, confusion like I was losing my mind  
but one thing I never lose is my grind  
my closet need a lot of cleaning now  
I can't sleep cause I dont like the crap I dream about  
hey Dear Lord please help me get the demons out  
and then help me get my genius out  
and get back to what I had  
if my good's outweigh my bads, do you think my mistakes is gon even out (even out)  
I guess try and see, it's on my diary, I'm living for my kids  
now they is just as fly as me  
talk well, wonder if Andre Harrell knew how great I would be when he fired me

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming…home

I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming…home"

Hermione met my eyes and smirked.

"I like that one," Torah smiled. She knew what it was about.

"Then I got another one for you," I said mischieviously.

My hands flitted across the piano and I started to sing:

"I'm a victim of my instinct.  
Unraveling and reeling, think I'm wise.  
Our freedom can be deadly.  
I watch the walls around me, falling down.  
So far away, from safe and sound.  
...I've lost control, I've lost control...

Where do I run? Where do I run now?  
There's no easy way, no easy way out.  
When everything's come, when everything's come, undone.  
There's no easy way, no easy way, out.

I'm prisoned, but believing.  
Twisting my delusions, best beware.  
My peace can be deceiving.  
I'm steady in the deep end of despair.  
So far away, from safe and sound.  
I've lost control, I've lost control...

Where do I run? Where do I run now?  
There's no easy way, no easy way out.  
When everything's come, when everything's come, undone.  
There's no easy way, no easy way out.  
No easy way out. There's no easy way, no easy way out.

Where do I run? Where do I run now?There's no easy way, no easy way everything's come, when everything's come, 's no easy way, no easy way 's no easy way, no easy way everything's come, when everything's come, undone.  
There's no easy way, no easy way, no easy way, no easy way, out."

My rose turned red to my notice. The petals green.

"I'll be right back," I promised. I went into my bedroom and grabbed the cloak. Today was the day. I threw it over myself, making sure no one was near, before tip-toing behind Hermione as she clutched her Mark.

"Oh, no! I almost forgot to get those potatoes Bella wanted!" Hermione gasped. She ran from the room, me following on her heels. She reached my backyard and I grabbed her cloak, making sure she wouldn't notice. She apparated to a dark, barren looking home. It was Muggle. I would have never have looked here. Hermione transfigured her pants and sweater into Death Eater robes and walked through the front doors. I followed her and made sure she didn't see me. Everyone was here.

I transfigured my clothes and took off the cloak, appearing to people behind a lowly Death Eater, of whom I didn't know the name of. Today was the day.

The air grew considerably darker. The lights turned off and everyone was left in the dark. My eyes were searching for possible enterances he could take. He was so close I could almost feel his presence next to me. Of course, though, when I looked, the man next to me resembled a disgusting version of Peter Pettigrew.

Much worse than Peter Pettigrew. And then HE entered. From the top of the stairs, like he had been there all along. Magnificent and awed, I lowed my head.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please! FLAMES WELCOME!

P.S. sorry theyre so short. I wanted to space them all out so that you could understand it better. And if you don't, TELL ME YOU DON"T, and I'll explain it to you in a PM.:) Thank you and REview!

Oh, also, that ^ goes for any chapters you don't understand, not just this one:) Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

6 chaps left. . . HERE IT IS! THE CHAP YOU"VE ALL WANTED SINCE THE 'DREAM INCIDENT' OCCURED!

* * *

I stayed hidden at the back, my hood hanging low over my face and my head bowed.

"How is the Order's progress?" His voice rung out into the silent crowd.

"They are still unaware, My Lord," Hermione murmured.

That a girl, I smiled.

"And how is the prize jewel?" Tom asked eagerly. Prize jewel?

"She is still upset as ever, My Lord," Hermione answered. "She acts more lifeless than I've seen her, even after her first ex's death. She. . . doesn't sleep. She just sits by the window and watches the stars, to keep from sleeping in the same bed as Potter."

"And has she shown any affection towards him?"

"None that I've noticed, My Lord. She- She divorced him last week after the . . . incident. And he tried for PDA, believe me, he tries," Tonks chuckled. "She isn't interested."

"Perhaps you should have taken her memory?" I heard a lower member say.

I just smirked to myself, keeping silent. I'd make myself known if I had to.

"No," Tom growled. He flicked his wand and the man screamed in agony. I rolled my eyes. Always one for dramatics, Tom.

"You need to get her back with Potter. All of you," Tom growled. Now that broke my heart.

"She won't hear it. She begs for news of what's going on. Begs us until she breaks. She won't relent, My Lord, until she gets what she wants."

"And what exactly does she want?" Tom said softly to Sirius.

"You, My Lord. She wants to at least see you. To touch you, she said. To know you exist for real."

"She told you this?" Tom asked Sirius.

"No, My Lord. She told me this," Hermione murmured. She opened up her mind and I saw the crying me from those days ago, when I first thought it was all a dream.

Tom winced, but nodded, "Try harder, all of you. I want her to be convinced." He looked around, not seeing me thankfully. "And onto other things. The Order. . . we need to attack."

"When, My Lord?" Lupin asked.

"As soon as possible. I was thinking before the ball tomorrow night."

"Today is Valentine's Day," another said.

"Yes, it is," Tom said. "Way to go, Kessling. You've learned your holidays."

A few people snickered, but I did not. He was going to attack the Order? When he knew I was there?

"But, My Lord, our wives-"

"Your wives can handle you being gone in the middle of the night, after they sleep, correct?" Tom snapped. He looked stressed. There were bags under his eyes. His cheeks were thinner.

"Yes, My Lord," the men murmured.

"I want no woman on this trip. Afterall," he smiled cruefully. "Valentine's day is their day. So, all of you, men, have sex with your wives. And report back here by ten tonight. Then we leave. And ladies that are close to the Order."

Tonks, my mother, and Hermione snapped to attention, shamed they were about to leave. "Convince Dite to take Potter back."

He was getting ready to dismiss them. I needed to act. I lowered my hood and stepped forward, "And if she doesn't want to be convinced?" I said steadily.

Tom's eyes widened as they rested on my form.

"Because I'm quite familiar with her," I continued. "And I know that I'd never, ever," I said icily, glaring at Tom, "Move on or in your words, 'Be convinced'."

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please! FLAMES WELCOME!

P.S. sorry theyre so short. I wanted to space them all out so that you could understand it better. And if you don't, TELL ME YOU DON"T, and I'll explain it to you in a PM.:) Thank you and REview!

Oh, also, that ^ goes for any chapters you don't understand, not just this one:) Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

5 chaps left. . .

* * *

He flinched. I glared at him as I stood in front of him, standing straight. "Why did you do it?"

"There were things that needed to be corrected," he started.

"Why?" I snapped.

"They-"

"How long can you last without me?" I whispered, three feet from him.

"I-" he stopped and shook his head.

"I can only last half that," I whispered again. "I was put through the worst torture imaginable. I was denied the man I love," I looked him up and down. "You. And I was denied four of my children. Four. I was denied the truth. I found the proof when I went back, back to the manor, and that was after I had a breakdown in front of the man you tried to MAKE ME LOVE!"

I was beyond pissed. I took a deep breath to calm myself and met his eyes, "Why?"

"It was for the best. I regreted it every moment, but it was for the best."

"For who? For you? Because it certainly wasn't for me," I said, taking a step back.

"For them."

"Who's them?" I murmured. "Dumbledore? The Death Eaters?"

He winced, "For the Order."

"But-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"All of you leave. I need to talk to Dite alone," Tom ordered. People apparated and Tom grabbed my arm, pulling me up the stairs. He set me down on a velvet purple couch and looked at me.

"You shouldn't be here," he started.

"Neither should you," I snapped. "I wake up in bed with Potter and do you know what I think? I think he's you until I look at him!" He made a move to interrupt me but I stood up and snapped, "Don't you dare! I'm talking. It's mine turn. I've had a whole month to prepare this speech. I had a mental breakdown. The vampires knew. My children knew. Hermione, Tonks, my mother knew. They were all allowed to see you! They could all touch you and know you're real. But me? ME? I couldn't even write you!"

"Dite," Tom murmured. He placed his hands on my shoulders. "It had to happen."

"Why?" I cried. "Why did it have to happen?"

"Because you had to make things right with Potter," he said softly. "You had to show him how much you loved him."

"And he could show me how much he loved me?" I growled. "When he beat me senseless? When I- When you came and you saved me, but as soon as I woke up, you vanished right in front of me? Do you know what its like?"

"It hurt me more to leave than I imagined," he said, hugging me to him. My head rested in the crook of his shoulder, tears flowing softly from my eyes.

"I've been planning it. I was planning. The Mark never changed. I never knew you were having a meeting until today. I planned on following Hermione. With the invisibility cloak, I would hold onto her and apparate. I swear, she didn't know I was coming. And-And when I got here, I just saw you and I was so relieved! You were real! You were real!"

"Was what Hermione said true?" he asked.

"About what?"

"You you wanted nothing more than to see me, at least, and to touch me?"

"To know you were real," I responded, sighing. "If I could touch you, I'd know you were real. If I could see you, I'd know you were real. I had to know. It was killing me inside."

"You'll never have to be alone, now."

"I want to attack the Order with you," I mumbled.

He shook his head. "No. Trust me, its not a good idea. You'll be confused and won't know which side to be on."

I pulled from his arms. "I'm not going to risk you escaping again," I said stubbornly. By the smirk on his face, I could tell he was picturing me stomping my foot.

"Believe me, if I wanted to escape, I wouldn't have left you that letter," he chuckled.

"And if I never found a letter?"

"Hermione would have brought it to you eventually," Tom shrugged. His hand cupped my cheek, his thumb wiping away a tear. "I love you, Dite. And nothings going to change that."

He leaned closer and hovered a centimeter from my lips.

"Just kiss me already," I breathed.

He chuckled and lowered his lips to mine. Pure bliss. . .

* * *

Oh, they kiss and made up:))))

Let me know what you think! Review, please! FLAMES WELCOME!

P.S. sorry theyre so short. I wanted to space them all out so that you could understand it better. And if you don't, TELL ME YOU DON"T, and I'll explain it to you in a PM.:) Thank you and REview!

Oh, also, that ^ goes for any chapters you don't understand, not just this one:) Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

4 chaps left. . .

* * *

"Will you be my Valentine?" I murmured, pecking his cheek.

"Did you even have to ask?" he chuckled, grabbing me around the wrist as I tried to run away.

"You can never be so sure," I giggled. His arms encircled my waist, pulling me to him. I sighed, resting against him. We fit perfectly together.

I spun around and slapped him.

"I guess I deserved that," he murmured, releasing me. I smirked.

"And this," I said, slapping him again. "The first one was for breaking my heart. The second one was for keeping the kids."

"Any more?" he chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes and raised my hand, but he caught it. "What would that one have been for?"

"For being a big-headed, arrogant jerk," I teased. "Not to mention ignorant! How could you!"

"You needed to set things right with them, make Potter know what he did was wrong, in order for you guys to be seperate and then you can be with me without worrying."

"Worrying? I wasn't worrying when I was with you, after he died."

"You were worried about me dying. The war hasn't started yet. They don't know anything about us. We have a surprise advantage."

My eyes narrowed, "You did all this to have a surprise advantage!"

"Hey, hey, hey," he said, trying to calm me down. "No, of course not. But that was a part-" my eyes narrowed dangerously. "A VERY small part."

"Better," I smirked. "You do know how to save yourself."

"Oh of course I do."

"I guess," I said mischieviously. "That's why I love you."

"Oh, I know there are more reasons than that," he chuckled, wrapping me up in his arms.

"Is there?" I asked, "What are they?"

"This," he murmured, lowering his lips to mine.

"Does this mean we have to get married again?" I sighed. "I really don't want to-"

"We could always handfast, and then say we're redoing our vows in seven years."

"Handfast?" I asked. "I like it. No real commitment. I can finally persue those boys that I've been dying to-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Or what?" I challenged lightly.

"I'll make you do a whole new wedding."

"Tempting," I smirked. "Tempting. Let's see, a wedding or handfasting? Sound pretty equal to me. I can finally persue those boys that I've been dying to be with."

"That's it," Tom growled, fake threatening.

. . .

"I can't believe he made me do this, today! It's Valentine's day! It's Kaylie's birthday!"

"Hey, she's ecstatic," My mother commented, twisting up my hair. "She said that for her birthday, she gets to throw flowers."

"Whatever. I don't care. I can't believe Tom's doing this! On Valentine's day! Is he insane?"

"Hey, its your wedding," Tonks shrugged. "You could have stopped it."

"No, I was told not to finish my sentence or he'd do a full out wedding."

"What sentence?"

"I said that now that I was single, I could finally persue the boys that I've been dying to be with."

My mother and Tonks laughed. "Oh, I see now," Tonks giggled. "You pissed him off."

"Not really, he kissed me after he told me 'that's it' if that counts for anything."

"Yeah, he was going to throw a full out wedding no matter what. That's what that means. He just wanted you to say it. He knows you too well to know that you would," Mum said.

I glared at her, "I know that know. Ugh, get me in the dress. Let's get this over with."

They slipped my wedding dress on and my mother handed me white lilies. "Go on," Mum urged.

I sighed and walked down the four foot aisle- which was layered thickly with white petals, to Tom, who was standing at the top of the stairs. I walked up there and glared at him. "I hope you're happy."

"Nope, this day is all about you," he grinned.

"You're impossible!" I whispered.

"Good, I try to be," he chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes but turned to the Minister. "Skip to the end. Just the vows and the kissing part."

"No, it won't be valid unless you do the entire ceremony," Tom grinned.

I sighed in frustration and waited for the Minister to start.

"We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Aphrodite Tonks and Tom Riddle," the Minister started.

"We're skipping the reception," I hissed at Tom as the Minister dronned on.

"But its traditional," he grinned.

"You do a reception and we're getting a divorce," I threatened. "And you know I'd do it."

He sighed, "Fine."

I winked at him, "Good."

"You don't want Tonks to give another embarrassing speech?" he asked.

"No, I- I'm sorry, Minister, please continue," I said when the Minister of the Church gave me a hard look. "No, I just think its unnecessary, seeing as we've already done this before."

"But-"

"Can it, Riddle," I hissed. He chuckled next to me. Oh yes, this was memorable.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please! FLAMES WELCOME!

P.S. sorry theyre so short. I wanted to space them all out so that you could understand it better. And if you don't, TELL ME YOU DON"T, and I'll explain it to you in a PM.:) Thank you and REview!

Oh, also, that ^ goes for any chapters you don't understand, not just this one:) Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

3 chaps left. . . And, like I said, no there isn't a sequel. If I do do a sequel, this series will never end, because I have so many possibilities for it to go:( So, three more chaps after this one left. . .:(

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover. I jumped up. The fight!

I ran down the stairs of Grimmauld Place and to the foyer.

"Going somewhere?" a voice said from behind me. "In your knickers?"

"Emmett," I gasped, spinning around. "I was just- uh, going to check the-"

"I know, Bella. Everyone of us Cullen vampires know. How do you think we know that Edward's dead for good?"

"Because the Volturi killed him and his newborn army," I said. . . hoping he'd buy it.

"Maybe, and then at the ball, the Volturi came, with Edward and Harry," he smirked.

"Hey," I said suddenly. "Is that Rosalie. . . naked?" I said, pointed towards the dining room table. Thankful for the random thought I had, I apparated away just as he looked away.

I landed at the house the meeting was at and felt Tom's presence just beyond the doorway.

"I think," I started, seeing Tom reading by the fireplace. "I should have been told the mission was a success."

"We killed four," He spoke up, not lifting his head from what he was reading.

My breath stopped. "Who?"

He smiled, "Let's see. . . Potter, Ginerva, Chang, and . . . what was her name? I take that back, like seven. There were four Muggles at the house."

"Oh, well that's ok," I smiled. "Those were Potter's whores."

"And well, we didn't lose anyone."

"That's wonderful," I smiled, plopping down on the chair next to him. "We're just better than them."

"Do you think they got a flash back just before they died?" Tom asked.

"Why do you ask that?" I asked.

"Well, this book says here," he pointed to a paragraph and I read as he spoke, "That before they die, their life, unaltered, flashes before their eyes."

"Muggles think that too," I snorted. "They think that their life will flash before their eyes before they die."

"Oh, well then forget this," Tom chuckled, tossing the book over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes. "Now, let me see, I need to go find my wife."

"But if you go find her, she'll find out you're seeing me!"

"But we aren't seeing each other," he chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes, "Not cool, Riddle."

He flicked his wrist and I flew up in the air, landing on his lap.

"What's this for?"

"Happy late Valentine's Day," he murmured.

"Yeah, you too," I responded nonchallantly, pressing my lips to his. He laughed deep in his throat before situating me so that I was stradling him.

. . .

"I feel so dirty, going behind the Order's back like this. Let's just make it permanent. Take 'em out now and then just live happily ever after."

"But the Ministry-" Tom started.

"So take out the Ministry," I shrugged.

"You make it sound so simple."

"It's not like you'll be alone," I shrugged. "You got me. You got the Death Eaters. Even if you lose them, you can always bring them back."

He chuckled, "True."

"So, you weaken them every time your army is built up and they'll eventually crumble."

"There's about fifty Aurors. . ." Tom murmured.

"So get more followers?" I suggested.

"Too risky. The more we band out, the more breaches in security we have."

I laughed, "This is going to sound really dark and not like me," I started.

"Stop right there. Don't corrupt me," He joked.

I pulled out a piece of parchment from the table in front of me. I took a quill and started to draw. "This is the inner circle." I drew a circle. Tom chuckled. "This is me," I said, drawing a stick figure with curly hair above the circle. "And this is you." I drew the stick figure Tom above me. "Oh, and I like a man on top," I winked. He rolled his eyes and looked at it, furrowing his eyebrow.

"That's wrong," He murmured.

I looked at it confused, "What?"

"It should be like this," He continued. He took the quill from my hands and drew an arrow that led straight to the spot to my stick figure's left. "That's where I am."

My heart swelled and I looked at him, "Really?"

He flashed me a brilliant smile, "Really."

"Do you know how much I love you?" I asked.

"A lot, I'd hope," he joked.

"Not one bit," I said seriously. I took the quill from his hands as his jaw dropped in shock. I smiled to myself. "These are your lower ranked members," I explained, drawing about fifteen lines vertical and parallel to one another. "And these are the ones that are in school."

I drew one for Harlem, underneath the fifteen lines, and that was all.

"I like it," Tom chuckled. "My detailed list of ranked people. But, I know this already."

I shook my head, "No, you don't know this. Send the fifteen in first. You bring them back when they die quickly. Efficiently," I smiled. "And you then send in the inner circle, while the fifteen die. All of them, unless we win. But, here's the thing. We make it so that we make it seem like that's all. We only give one attack, of the lowers, and we wait, fifteen minutes, an hour, and then the inner circle attacks."

"But the future seeing vampire-"

"Can't see anything you plan. You've blocked her, remember?"

He grinned, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"No, its just because I'm that pretty," I grinned back.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please! FLAMES WELCOME!

P.S. Sorry some are short. I wanted to space them all out so that you could understand it better. And if you don't, TELL ME YOU DON"T, and I'll explain it to you in a PM.:) Thank you and REview!

Oh, also, that ^ goes for any chapters you don't understand, not just this one:) Thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

2 chaps left. . . And, like I said, no there isn't a sequel. If I do do a sequel, this series will never end, because I have so many possibilities for it to go:( So, two more chaps after this one left. . .:(

* * *

"On the count of three," I told the group. Tom nodded at my questioning glance.

"You are to apparate to the Ministry's Auror department. Kessling, you are to place a silencing charm on that area, so no one can hear the attack. We need to attack individual areas. It'll weaken quicker. Take out the strongest first. And remember, if you die, we'll bring you back," I said to the crowd of fifteen. "Ready?"

"Yes, My Lady," everyone murmured.

"One," I said. Everyone gripped their wands.

"Two," I continued. Everyone closed their eyes, picturing the Auror departement.

"Three!" I shouted, letting them apparate. I nodded to the inner circle after the lower guard was gone and we apparated to the building just across the street from the Ministry. We watched the Auror department like hawks, but invisible. No one could see us, except for Mad-Eye, but he was dead.

I heard shouts but then it was silent. Good job, Kessling. Through the windows, you could see the Aurors putting up a fight, and falling. Ours feel as well. There had to be a good thirty Aurors on duty at the office now. It was the night shift after all.

Us Death Eaters were always considered to be roaming during the night.

"They're losing," Sirius observed.

"Indeed, we are losing," I said softly. I watched them, how they faught.

"Alright," I started. "Who's going to be ressurecting the Dead while we're fighting?"

"You are," Tom said fiercily. "Bellatrix, bring the bodies back to the manor, White Manor."

Trixy nodded. "And make sure they're brought to the Room of Requirements. Dite, go there as soon as we enter." I was about to protest, but he shook his head, "As the Dark Lord, I command you to go to the RoR and to ressurrect the dead. If I die, you know what to do differently."

I smirked, "Yes, oh high and mightly Lord."

"Good girl," Tom smirked. I spun around and watched the windows carefully. The Aurors had stopped fighting.

"Alright, give them an hour, while they start to clean up," I said to them. "When the hours up-"

"Attack," Tom finished.

I nodded.

"The wives are already at the manor with the RoR ready?" I asked Tom in a murmur.

"Bella trained them how to do it," Tom answered. "It should be fine. We should all die at least once. I hear its healthy for you."

I rolled my eyes. "I hear it is too. Alright, now we are just sitting ducks. Stay alert."

Staring at the building, I noticed them start to clean up.

Quicker than I expected.

"Alright, boys. . . Now!" They apparated, Tom with one last kiss and a promise he'd be safe. I apparated to the manor and burst through the RoR.

"Ladies, we got at least fifteen on their way," I told them. "Get ready."

Yana, Zena, Aquila, Alleeah, Safrina, Pansy, Astoria, and Daphne were on the end of the tub, ready to spring up, grab a body and get them in. Just as I stood next to my tub, Trixy came in with two bodies.

"We got tons more," she said before apparating again. I grabbed one and shoved him in the tub. Everyone had parchment with a picture and a full name for the ressurrection process. God, that had hurt my hand.

Trixy came back and kept coming back over and over again. Until she didn't.

"She's dead," I said to them as they awaited anxiously. "Alright, I'm going to-"

"I got 'em," I heard a voice gasp. Hermione appeared with Bellatrix and Draco.

"Astoria, take Draco. I know it'll be hard but he's coming back. I'll take Trix."

I grabbed Bellatrix and hoisted her up into the tub.

I left Trix to come back and waited for Hermione's arrival. Astoria stood next to me, Daphne to her left.

"So, Harlem and Torah's wedding," I started. "I'm thinking spring?"

Astoria laughed, "You're getting far too ahead of yourselves."

"I think spring would be perfect," Daphne commented. "The butterflies and the flowers blooming."

"You two are both off your rockers," Astoria sighed.

"Hey, I can hook Scorp up with Ava? No, too young. . . let's try Nym? Or Seph?"

"How about we let him choose?" Astoria compromised.

"Eh, boys decisions are overrated," I shrugged. Hermione appeared with Lupin and Tonks.

"You two get them," I said to the Greengrass sisters. "'Mione, how's Tom?"

"Taken five. Still fighting," she gasped before apparating again.

I sighed in relief and waited for her return.

"What happens if they all die and we can't get their bodies back?" Aquila asked from beside me.

"Then as soon as we do a bodyless ressurection, which will take a few days, but we have time. This place is under my control."

Aquila nodded. "That's good."

"Scotts still fighting?" I asked.

She nodded. "Hermione looked out of breath. She won't last too long."

"I know," I said softly. "We'll hold it out as long as possible."

Hermione came back with a grin, "We got 'em all."

Cheers went up and Aquila sighed in relief. We were going to win this war this time.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please! FLAMES WELCOME!

P.S. Sorry some are short. I wanted to space them all out so that you could understand it better. And if you don't, TELL ME YOU DON"T, and I'll explain it to you in a PM.:) Thank you and REview!

Oh, also, that ^ goes for any chapters you don't understand, not just this one:) Thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 27

1 chap left and no sequel! I'm gonna cry! I'm gunna put the last chapter up tomorrow. Because I want it to be perfect. The pairings for everyone and their children will be at the end of the last chap as well! Thank you for this! IT's been a wonderful journey!

* * *

The ministry fell. One by one. First, the Aurors. We barely won. The only fighters left were Hermione, Tom, Scott, and Blaise.

They were held in high regards after that.

Once everyone was back to life, and fully energized, we attacked the Department of Magical Affairs, Muggle Artifacts, and Muggle/Magic Exposure.

They fell, with only the cost of our lower guard. Eventually, people started to quit thier jobs at the Ministry when they realized what we were doing.

Now it was the last battle. . . the battle of the Order.

I had forced Tom to take me with him. The wives knew what to do, but I had to do this. I had to fight at least once. This was the final battle. We attacked on neutral ground. On the island. I had stripped it completely of anything that would cause someone to hide. No one was escaping. Ron appeared first. He saw Hermione.

"'Mione, what are you doing over there?" Ron sputtered. "Get over here this instant."

"I'm tired of your shit, Ronald," Hermione hissed. I was surprised. Hermione NEVER cussed.

"Hermione, you don't know what you're talking about," Ron pleaded.

"The beatings," she hissed, advancing on him. I was about to pull her back, but Tom grabbed me.

"Let her go," Tom whispered in my ear.

"You didn't stop beating me. No, that didn't satisfy you enough," she continued. "You beat the kids. And when they started to run off to Dite's house, because it was safe there! I followed. And you talk Potter into beating Dite as well! That's what happened the day her and I went out on the jog, before they got a divorce. He beat the shit out of her and she barely survived."

"What?" I breathed, turning to Tom.

"You hit your head pretty hard and had a punctured lung," Tom murmured.

"And I had enough! You caused this all! You and your little whore of a sister!"

Way to go, 'Mione!

"And I've had ENOUGH! Crucio!"

He fell to the ground in pain and I smirked. Hermione has balls.

"And then you beat her children while she was away!" Hermione continued. My smirk dropped. I knew he did that in the future but now- so early. "They're innocent. They shouldn't be tainted by you!"

"Stop!" Ron screamed. The Order members came just then and the war started. Tom pulled me into his arms and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Stay safe," I murmured.

"You as well, Riddle," he said cheekily.

"Oh, I'll get you later, Tom!" I shouted, getting in a fight with Jasper.

"Bella, this isn't you," Jasper whispered.

"This has been me for three years," I growled. "You chose the wrong side."

"You won't kill me," he said, trying to keep my emotions calm.

"Incendio!" I shouted. He dodged it and the grass behind him lit on fire.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bella," he murmured.

"That's a problem," I smirked. "Because I wanna hurt you."

"No you don't," Jasper smiled.

I clutched my wand. He can't get in my head. "Hey, Jasper?" I smiled.

"Yes?" he smirked.

"You're right," I said simply.

He stood there shocked, but I just smirked, "Incendio!"

Before he could react, he erupted into flames. I gave a gleeful squeal and left him to it before fighting with Alice.

"Hey, Alice, I just killed Jasper."

She growled furiously and launched at me. I dodged and flicked my wand.

"Stupify!" she shot back and hit the ground fifty feet away.

"And I will kill you. Two make a pair," I smiled.

"You won't-" she zoned out.

"Incendio!" I shouted. The flames slowly licked up her arms and she screamed, falling to the ground, near jasper, in agony. I turned for another fight, and only found one with Molly.

"Expelliarmus," I tried. I couldn't- I can't hurt her. She's like my mother. When Narcissa ditched me, she was my mother. She let me sleep over if I wanted. I practically was her daughter.

She met eyes with me and shook her head. "I can't-" she said.

"Do you want to- to swit-"

"I can't leave Arthur," she murmured. I turned and saw Arthur fighting with Lupin. They were holding back.

"I'll talk to Tom. Pretend to duel me, Molly. Pretend we're dueling."

She shot first year curses and I shot them back. We migrated closer to Tom, to my doing.

"She wants to join, if Arthur does," I hissed in Parseltongue.

"Then let them," he responded. I nodded and stepped towards Lupin, keeping Molly in line with me. She was following me.

Lupin come on. Come on, Lupin.

"Ask Arthur if he wants to join," I hissed.

"Arthur!" Lupin shouted. "If you join, we'll bring Molly too."

Arthur's eyes met Molly's and he stopped fighting.

"I can't lose you," Molly said simply. We were talking together. Just the four of us. No fighting. I placed a shield around us and nodded to them.

"Three minutes, get talking."

They didn't need to be told twice. They started to whisper to one another, but I could hear them perfectly.

"They're going to die, anyway. Hermione killed Ron. Bella killed Alice and Jasper. Tonks killed Kingsley. Draco killed Bill. Sirius did the same to Fleur," Arthur said.

So many parentless children. The Delacour children. That would most likely cause Teddy and Victoire to break up, but I doubted it. They were strong.

"The twins, and their wives have backed off. Thrown their wands down and sat. They refused to fight. Luna and Neville are at Hogwarts, waiting for the war to end. They don't want to pick sides," Molly supplied.

"But the others-"

"The others are dead," I said, cutting in. "You have two minutes."

"Molly, if we do this, we'd give up what we stood for. We don't want blood purity."

"Neither does Tom. He's not about that anymore. None of us are," I said softly. "We just want the right things to happen. We want to win and we want to survive and live."

"You're one of them?" Arthur asked.

"I married Lord Voldemort," I laughed. "Of course I am. Tom won't dare go against my wishes."

"And if you-"

"We already discussed this. If I wanted anyone to join, I'd tell him, he'd test their loyalty, and walla. The men the get the mark. The woman, its optional, but its prefered. Trixy's got hers from the first war. I have a rose. Tonks and my mother have their Marks."

"So I don't have to get Marked?" Molly murmured.

I shook my head, "I'll make a special request, if you don't want to be. This will be the last final major battle, but there will be little ones. All of the wives are at the manor, protecting us from there."

"Protecting you how?'

"That's an inner circle secret," I grinned. "Are you in or not? Times up."

* * *

Let me know what you think! Review, please! FLAMES WELCOME!

P.S. Sorry some are short. I wanted to space them all out so that you could understand it better. And if you don't, TELL ME YOU DON"T, and I'll explain it to you in a PM.:) Thank you and REview!

Oh, also, that ^ goes for any chapters you don't understand, not just this one:) Thanks for reading!

One more! One more!


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you for the reviews! 21st Century Catalyst and severus silk, you guys are my heros:) every chapter! I love you guys!

Anyways, here it is! The last chap:

* * *

I knew I was old when I watched my youngest son walk down the aisle and take his place on the alter. The music started and his bride to be walked down the aisle, her black hair contrasting with her white dress.

Barely out of his seventh year, he married his schooling sweetheart, Victorine, Aquila and Scott's youngest daughter. They did have six children - all of which were girls.

Teddy married Victoire as soon as school ended, and even had McGonnagall say their lines.

They kept the Tonks name proud. Four sons. Carlton - who had metamorphagus powers - Niko - who had Victoire's blonde hair and blue eyes - Luke - who was absolutely a charmer and had brown hair like my dad - and lastly there was Merritt - who had inherited the werewolf gene somehow, and was a metamorphagus.

Tom HAD been wrong. Teddy never developed the werewolf gene. Thank god. I always teased Tom about not being right, but things between us were back to normal.

Much to Daphne and I's amusement, Torah and Harlem NEVER broke up. They were meant for eachother. They were engaged in sixth year, married during Christmas break of seventh. They had two daughters. Nova - who looked like me, without metamorphagus powers - and Chelsey, who had metamorphagus powers and Harlem's looks. Tawnya was their daughter they had after their eldest graduated from Hogwarts. Tawnya was the spitting image of Torah when she was Tawn's age. They were heartbreakers and every week at school, they were in trouble for pranks.

James and Roxanne got married shortly after Torah. Jobe was their eldest son. He had tan skin, red hair, and tons of freckles. He was so adorable and had the greatest personality. Marlin came two years after, and had his father's black hair and brown eyes, but Roxy's tan skin. Shay was their only daughter and had long black locks.

Nymphadora and Scorpious started dating in fifth year. . . and got married in sixth, after they found out she was pregnant. She quit school and never finished her seventh year, but honestly, I didn't care. She can quit school, get pregnant, and start a family young. It's what I did. They had Rhys first. She had caramel hair that set off her brown eyes. She and her sister, Delphinus are identical twins, and the reason Nym quit school. Then they had their son Cygnus, who looked exactly like Scorpious. Such a charmer, he was.

Persephone met a young lad in Greece, while we were visiting, named Perseus and has been with him since - which was her sixth year. They got married a year after they graduated and had Ellery, a girl with Perseus' golden blonde hair and green eyes. Then they had Tara, four years later. Tara's brown eyes and dirty blonde hair make her the perfect mixture of the two.

Justin married Esmerelda, Zena and Hampshire's eldest daughter. So, now Zena was part of the family. Which we were so happy about. They had two daughters - Ivey - with Esmerelda's black hair and blue eyes - and Vanessa - with Justin's brown hair and Esme's blue eyes.

Jack and Josephine - Fred and Angelina's eldest daughter - had Aaron and Raphael, twins and looked exactly like Justin. Brown hair, brown eyes and Josephine's tan skin. They had Fred and George's . . . charming personality. If charming is the word. More like annoying to me, but I love them to death.

Christian and Chantelle - Aquila and Scott's oldest daughter - married on a March. Right after Jack and Josey's wedding, they grabbed the alter just before everyone left and stated their vows. Jack loved it. Said that they were twins, afterall. Their three sons were named after Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, just like Jack's youngest son was. Donatello, Leonardo, and Michaelangelo. Mikey had brown hair, Chante's boldness, and Chris's spontaneousness. Don had young ambition in him, and I knew he'd be the guy that never settles down. Leo had Chante's personality down pat and was always doing something - for himself or for others. It was so sweet.

Kaylie married Valentine- Zena's only son. Although Justin married Val's sister, they were in love and as I had told Torah, no one should ever take that from you, no matter what. Their two daughters were twins - Vella and Marilee. Vella had Kay and Val's black hair. She was also a metamorphagus with Marilee. Marilee had brown hair, like I did, and blue eyes like Val.

Regulus and Rosalyn - Bellatrix's daugher - got together shortly after Kaylie and Val did. They had one daughter, Esta. She was absolutely everything they'd ever wanted. Perfect. She had black hair, pale skin, green eyes. Magnificent.

Electra married Hugo -Herminone's son. They also had a daughter named Kai. She had red hair, brown eyes, and tons of freckles. She was a short tempered girl, but brought a smile to everyone.

Koda married Melbourne - Safrina's oldest son. They had Irvine and Rudy - twin boys. Black hair, tan skin, brown eyes. Irvine was more reserved and was always in the library. Rudy was awake, active and ready to tackle the world.

Isis married Jaxon - Sirius and Yana's eldest son. Though Jaxon is younger than her, they easily hit it off. They were in the same year at Hogwarts, due to the year different Tom made. They had a daughter Isadora - who looked exactly like Isis. And a son - Salomon - just like Jaxon, or really Sirius. They were adorable.

Athena and Ritchie - Sirius and Yana's youngest son, which I found hilarious that the twins were going for the siblings - married a week after Isis and Jax. They had a daughter - Mallory - who had Athena's wit, spirit, and leadership. She had Ritchie's looks. Black hair, brown eyes, pale skin. Rush was their only son - Richie's personality and Athena's looks. Brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly tan skin.

So as I watched Victorine take Salazar's hand, I smiled to myself. I had a huge family. Tons of grandchildren, but I couldn't pick a favorite! What kind of parent would I be?

I looked at Torah, who was clutching Harlem's arm. She's definately my favorite.

"I do," Salazar smiled at Victorine.

"I do," she said minutes later, trying to keep her tears at bay.

Harry(hb)-/-Dite(hb)-Tom(hb)  
Torah  
James  
Nymphadora  
Persephone  
Justin  
Jack  
Christian  
Kaylie  
Regulus  
Electra  
Koda  
Isis  
Athena  
Salazar

Ron(pb)-/-Hermione(mb)  
Rose  
Hugo

Tonks(hb)-Lupin(hb)  
Teddy  
Ava Marie

Rodolphus(pb)-/-Bellatrix(pb)-Blaise (pb)  
Rosalyn

Astoria(pb)-Draco(pb)  
Scorpious  
Charlotte  
Lucius  
Vincent

Zena(pb)-Hampshire(pb)  
Esmerelda  
Valentine  
Luella  
Jacqueline

Yana(pb)-Sirius(pb)  
Jaxon  
Evangelina  
Ritchie

Angela(mb)-George(pb)  
Roxanne  
Fred

Angelina(hb)-Fred(pb)  
Josephine  
George

Luna(pb)-Neville(pb)  
Lorcan  
Lycander

Alleeah(hb)-Johnathon(hb)  
Barzillai  
Stephanie  
Harper

Safrina(pb)-Zeron(hb)  
Melbourne  
Mackenzie  
Bridgette  
Quincy

Aquila(pb)-Scott(pb)  
Chantelle  
Elisabeth  
Georgiana  
Jeraldine  
Priscilla  
Victorine

Fleur(pb)-/-Bill(pb)  
Victoire  
Dominique  
Louis

Pansy(pb)-Tucker(pb)  
Cordelia  
Skyler

Goyle(Pb)-Daphne(pb)Harlem  
Farah  
Josef

Teddy(hb)-Victoire(pb)  
Carlton  
Niko  
Luke  
Merritt

Torah(hb)-Harlem(pb)  
Nova  
Chelsey  
Tawnya

Persephone(hb)-Perseus(hb)  
Ellery  
Tara

Nymphadora(hb)-Scorpious(pb)  
Rhys  
Delphinus  
Cygnus

Esmerelda(pb)-Justin(hb)  
Ivey  
Vanessa

James(hb)-Roxanne(hb)  
Jobe  
Marlin  
Shay

Jack(hb)-Josephine(hb)  
Aaron  
Raphael

Regulus(hb)-Rosalyn(pb)  
Esta

Chantelle(pb)-Christian(hb)  
Donatello  
Leonardo  
Michaelangelo

Hugo(hb)-Electra(Hb)  
Kai

Kaylie(hb)-Valentine(pb)  
Vella  
Marilee

Jaxon(pb)-Isis(hb)  
Isadora  
Salomon

Luella(pb)-Barzillai(hb)  
Ophelia

Evangelina(pb)-Fred(hb)  
Gideon  
Joleen

George(hb)-Stephanie(hb)  
Nigel  
Fabian

Lorcan(pb)-Bridgette(hb)  
Jazlyn  
Giovanni

Lycander(pb)-Mackenzie(hb)  
Samuel  
Gibson

Malbourne(hb)-Koda(hb)  
Irvine  
Rudy

Lucius(pb)-Ava Marie(hb)  
Augustine  
Zeus  
Jenna

Rose(hb)-Vincent(pb)  
Thyra  
Samantha

Salazar(hb)-Victorine(pb)  
Ares  
Jupiter  
Hera

Farah(pb)-Louis(pb)  
Julia  
Antoine

Elisabeth(pb)-Skyler(pb)  
Kaycey  
Trista

Georgiana(pb)-Harper(hb)  
Zakary  
Robbie

Jeraldine(pb)-Thierry(mb)  
Darin  
Eartha

Priscilla(pb)-Quincy(hb)  
Prudence

Ritchie(pb)-Athena(hb)  
Mallory  
Rush

Josef(pb)-Cordelia(pb)  
Ramseys  
Miles

Charlotte(pb)-Jerry(mb)  
Philomena  
Evalyn

Dominique(pb)-Taylor(mb)  
Blossom  
Xiomara

Jaqueline(pb)-Ryan(mb)  
Octavius  
Rene

* * *

rara012:

I might do a one shot, for each of the couples of the kids, I'm not sure yet. I'll keep everyone posted.

21st century catalyst:

I might do a Bella/Draco story. I'd like to. I love them myself:)  
There will be no sequel, sorry:(  
No, I don't use a beta. I hope that I make correct spelling and grammar, but if I don't, I apologize

severus silk:

I'm hoping to start to finish the pirates of the caribbean story I already started.  
I'll mention you guys, fer sure:)  
Yes, my xmas was fantastic:)

Blackbearcub12:

Thank you. And I do have a story called Bellatrix Raven Who? and they are like these but completely different. :)

EVERYONE! please, read my other stories and thank you:)


	29. Chapter 29

**My one shot series is up for WHEN FICTION BECOMES REALITY! Check it out! And don't forget to review!**

**-Nastya**


	30. Chapter 30

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
